


Summer lovin'

by boefromhu, LilyPotteri



Series: Summer Lovin' [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Daddy Kink like hell, Dean in Panties, Dom Castiel, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Sub Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 33,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3687639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boefromhu/pseuds/boefromhu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyPotteri/pseuds/LilyPotteri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean took a summer job in San Fransisco as a surf coach on the beach he never thought he would find something much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First sight

**Author's Note:**

> This fic started as a simple fun stuff with my darling, Lily Potteri on Facebook. We just wanted to write something smutty, maybe a one-shot. Now Summer lovin' is a WIP with over 20k words. I'll try to upload a new chapter every week.  
> This "child" of ours is unbeta'd so sorry for any typos or any other mistakes. If you find anything, please don't hesitate to comment.  
> Disclaimer: As you could guess, we are not Kripke or CW because if we were then Dean and Cas would've done the do since season 5. We don't get money from this.

The Sun was just about to set over the beach of the West Coast and all the beach-goers were about to pack their stuff.  
The coaches and life-guards just finished up their business to go home, get a shower and after that probably hit one of the many bars and discos the city provided.  
But Dean Winchester-current heartthrob of West Coast- wasn't into it tonight. His mind kept going back to today's classes. Especially one. Not not because of the small guy with amber eyes and witty remarks but his brother. Oh, his brother is another story.

The brother.. Cassie or something like that- at least Gabe called it that way- looked so out of place there in his white tee and black short, nose buried in a huge book.  
While Gabriel had fun in the water, the boy stayed in the shades, not leaving his precious book even for a moment. His family - a large group of people with a tired looking single father enjoyed the water and the Sun, but Cassie looked like he wasn't even realising where he was.

Dean wanted to ask him what he was reading, but he couldn't leave his work, and the boy looked like he didn't want to be disturbed.  
But damn, what a sight he was. Not even the cheerful redhead could turn Dean's attention elsewhere. Dark, messy hair(someone would even call it i-just-had-great-sex hair), plum lips, the beginning of a 5 o'clock shadow on his jaw. And his eyes.  
His eyes were the most wonderful shade of blue, stuck to the pages of the book and Dean wanted nothing more than to make those eyes look at him, and leave the pages. The guy had to be around his age - 17 or 18 tops - but he had something mature in his features. He was utterly gorgeous.

Dean knew he was not ugly- the long line of ex-lovers were enough proof of that - but he thought the blue eyed boy was out of his league. Obviously intelligent, beautiful and, as he could hear it, full with sneaky remarks just for Gabe.  
But God, he wanted to know the guy. He wanted to hear that deep voice of his to say his name. Or moan. Or scream.  
Dean had his fair share of hook-ups - from both sexes actually - but he lacked the experience of anything serious. And this guy didn't seem like he was into one-night stands. Gosh Dean couldn't get him off his mind.  
And yes, it was summer and things happen, but he actually wanted something more. Although he didn't even speak to the boy! Sam had a great laugh on that. Dean didn't know know why he shared his thoughts about 'Cassie' to his little brother. He was a big girl, giving advice like _"Go talk to him! You aren't afraid of him, are you?"_ But he was. He didn't want to seem like any other jock from the beach.

The Novaks were still at the beach, and Cassie was still reading the same book at the same place. God he looked like he wasn't from this world. Dean swallowed the lump in his throat and he headed there on shaky legs.

"Hey there!" He cringed inside of his mind. _'It's not just a random fling! Get it together, Dean'._ "You are Cassie, right? Gabe's brother?" It sounded like the worst pick-up line ever. The boy didn't even look up from his book. "It's Castiel, actually, Gabriel is just too lazy to spell it properly. Can I help you with something?"  _'He is talking to me! He's talking to me!!!!'_ Dean felt like a girl sometimes.  
"I'm Dean, the surf coach here. That looks like a pretty heavy reading on the beach. What is it?"   
"The book's physical properties has nothing to do with the place of reading it. And I know who you are. Gabriel said _"you are one fine bunch of man-meat"_ you should be aware. Even though I don't know if he really has cannibalistic tendencies"Holy shit that voice. Like he's been smoking since the age of ten and had gravel with glass for breakfast. It sounded even better up close. And it seemed like he wasn't just a pretty face but quite intelligent too.  
"What? Gabe thinks I'm fine? Oh, man. That's hilarious. I will have something against him. Thanks Cas! But I still don't know what you're reading. So? What is it?"  
Cas looked at him finally, with a pair of piercing blue eyes that left Dean breathless, like he went underwater and forgot to take a big breath beforehand. "Cas? Is that a nickname? Friends or family give each other these. And you're neither."

Dean was having a hard time to think about something to say because Cas was still looking into his eyes.  
"Yeah... Castiel is quite a mouthful. And we can be friends." Or more, thought Dean.  
"A mouthful. I can imagine it would be..." Smirked the boy. Was he...? Did he just flirted with Dean??  
"And my book is a study on angel lore. Friends share these things, right, Dean?'' But Dean had some difficulties with wrapping his head about the silent comment and the smug look. He swallowed hard, adam apple bouncing up and down as he tried to find his voice. "Angel lore? That sounds interesting. You could pass as one. I mean... angel... oh God did I just say that out loud?"  
Dean quickly became scarlet red and caught his eyes off the gorgeous boy and stared at the sand at his legs. Dean couldn't believe himself. Now Cas probably thought he was trying to make a move on him. And he was not. Just a little.  
"I will go now... Sorry for disturbing your time. Bye Cas!" Dean turned on his heels and started walking walking toward the shop where he usually spent his time between lessons.  
"Wait Dean!" Castiel was already on his feet, jogging to keep up with the taller boy. "What did you mean by that? You knew I'm named after an angel?" Dean stopped and turned with a sigh. This guy was either oblivious as hell or he was teasing him. "What? Really? Ehm that's nice.... I think? Look I'm done for the day so maybe you can tell me more about your book?"  
He hoped it wouldn't come out as pushy as he thought it would. But if Cas was oblivious he might not understand it. And if he is not, then maybe he was flirting with him. Which meant - oh God it meant that Dean had a chance.  
"You want to know about my book?" Cas looked... Disappointed somehow. "And here I thought we could get to know each other since we're friends." Oh, sneaky little thing. He wasn't as innocent as he looked like first.  
"Oh, yeah, right. That'd be awesome, dude. You want to go somewhere from here? To eat some ice cream or something?"  
Dean's inner monologue about being such a girl for asking a guy to an ice cream parlor sounded suspiciously like Sam.  
"Ice cream?" Cas smiled at him, with a wicked light in his amazingly blue eyes. "I would love to go get some... _ice cream_ with you. Let me say goodbye to the others and then we can go and have some... ice cream."  
"Umm, okay. Let me change and grab my bag from the shop. Meet you there in 10?" Dean was sure he was blushing. Hopefully the other boy couldn't tell the difference. But from the knowing half smile was a cue for Dean to go and fetch his stuff.

In the back he splashed some cold water on his have to keep calm. Or regain his posture. "You can do this. It's just ice cream with a new friend. A ridiculously good looking and smart friend you'd _love to let to bend you over the pool table_ but still just a friendly ice cream. What harm can happen?" He spent too much time in front of the mirror so when he went out, Cas was already in the shop. The boy had the same t-shirt on, with his shorts, but he had a backpack on one shoulder, and he looked at Dean with his head tilted left.  
"You alright? It looks like you got a bit of sunburn. Your face is a bit red." Even though the innocent words, the glimmer in Cas's eyes made it clear that there are nothing innocent about the boy.  
"Yeah, just spent too much time outside when I shouldn't. It'll get better eventually. So..." Dean was on the verge of swallowing his own tongue. "So what? Can we go? I'm quite curious about this ice cream you mentioned." Again with the head-tilt. Dean cleared his throat and nodded. "Yeah. Let's go."

The best thing about San Francisco was the open minded environment. You got to see boys and girls together anywhere, like it was the most natural thing. Because it was. But with living in Kansas for most of his life, Dean found it wonderful and new. He would have never found out that he is interested in boys as much as girls in Kansas. But SanFro let him be who he is and he was grateful It wasn't Dean's first summer in the city but last he was just a 10 year-old boy who was quite afraid of the massive crowds and the constant noise. But this summer was different. He was 18, openly bi and getting an ice cream with a gorgeous boy on his side. On the short way to the parlor they were exchanging information back and forth.  
If someone heard them they'd have thought it was a tennis match. Seems like Dean was wrong on guessing Cas' age, he was a year older than him. He found out a lot of Cas' family - and it was one problematic bunch of dysfunctional people. He had a lot of siblings, and they made their poor single father's life quite hard. When they arrived to the parlor, Dean smirked in advance when the vendor asked what flavour they would like.  
"Vanilla for me. Two scoops of vanilla" Cas raised an elegant eyebrow and asked for the exotic looking pineapple. And on top of it a scoop of strawberry. Dean paid and they went to sit outside on the pavement.  
It was past 7 pm but the weather was still good enough to sit outside and this way they could talk some more. Dean ate the ice cream carefully, making sure to leave a bit of white stuff over his mouth. Okay, maybe he was taking things a bit further than he intended to, but Cas didn't seem to mind. And the more the boy talked, the more Dean wanted him. But come on! The guy ate pineapple. Who would eat that thing willingly? Especially a boy...  
"Dean? You've got some ice cream on your mouth." The green eyed boy played stupid and it was more than transparent. So after a few 'attempts' of getting it off unsuccessfully, Cas wiped the small white stuff off of Dean's mouth with his thumb. And while looking into the younger boy's eyes, he licked the sweet, sticky thing off. Dean's pupils dilated and like someone under a spell followed the thumb with his lips.  
Cas' eyes grew wide as Dean wrapped his lips around the older boy's thumb, licking, searching for the remains of the ice-cream. There was none left of course, and he looked up at Cas from under his eyelashes, with the same smug grin plastered on his face. "You taste good."  
"I do, don't I..." And with this he grabbed Dean's face and smashed their lips together. Dean moaned into the kiss, wrapping his free hand around Cas' neck and pulling him closer. _God in heaven_ the boy tasted amazing, and his talented tongue felt amazing in his mouth. Dean was very surprised to feel the tongue bar in Cas' mouth but it just made him want to know the boy more. What other secrets did he hide from the world? With some difficulties he pulled back from the talented boy. They were both out of breath and Cas wanted to dive back into the amazing kiss. But Dean didn't want to do more.  
"So tell me more about yourself" He said, licking his abandoned ice-cream. "You come to San Fro every summer? Or is this a one timer vacation?" Every vibe in his body screamed from going back to kissing but he stayed strong.  
"Nice change in topic, Dean." Said Castiel. "We come here every year with my family. It might be possible that it's not true, but I don't remember much from before my mother's death. But I've never seen you here before. What is your story?"

Dean told the older teen that it was just a summertime job to get money for some car parts. He wanted to rebuild his late father's Impala. "Are you here alone?" asked Castiel with that look of his, head tilted to the side. "Because I think I saw a younger boy around you. Is he your brother?"  
"Yeah, he's my little brother, Sammy. He's a genius, man. Going to Stanford in 2 years." Dean was proud of what Sam became even after their shitty childhood. And he loved to talk about him. "Oh, I see. And what about your parents? I didn't see any adult around you, just the boy following you around." Cas was still looking into Dean's eyes and usually it would have creep the younger boy out but it was actually kind of cute. Not like he would ever tell that to anyone.  
"Umm... My parents are not around anymore. We were practically raised by a family friend, Bobby. But he doesn't really like the beach so he stayed in Sioux Falls." "So there is only the two of you here? That's very...grown up. And the way you take care of your little brother is sweet. I love my siblings too, even though we are a very....complicated family. I have a twin sister Anna, and we are the youngest of the family. There is Gabriel you already know and Balthazar, who is living in England. Lucifer and Michael are the eldest, and they were always bickering, fighting, and/or shouting since I can remember." Dean listened to the boy, who had an even more interesting family than his own.

"And what about your dad? I think I saw an older man around your lot." Dean found it weird to have such a big family. He only had Sam. And right, it was Bobby with Ellen who were taking care of the Winchester boys but it wasn't the same.  
"Oh, yeah. He's my father. It's actually a miracle he could come with us this year. He just published a new book of his series and we were certain he wouldn't be able to come. But he said that this is tradition and he wouldn't miss it." Cas talked like he was at least 30.  
But it made him even more interesting. Dean smiled. Having family traditions was something he never experienced. Cas was smiling at him, and he felt a lump in his throat looking at those bright blue eyes.  
"So, where do you want to go from here? We can go back to the beach, and maybe later we can check out some of the clubs?" "Okay, I'd like that. I was going to read my book later but your idea is better. However I need to change into something more acceptable. Do you need to go somewhere before?" Dean shook his head.  
"Nah, I'm okay. I'll just text Sammy." A sudden calculating smile appeared on Cas' face.  
"Okay, we can meet somewhere or you can just come back with me to the apartment and wait for me there." Dean needed to clear his head before he could answer with a silent "okay" and they were walking side by side down the street. Dean's heart was racing in his throat as they walked down the street to Cas' apartment. "What about your family? Will they be at home yet? Or are they still at the beach?"  
The smile on Cas' face just grew wider. "They won't be home for hours. After the beach we are always going downtown to a diner. So the place will be all ours."  
"Good. That's good." Dean said and Cas just winked at him knowingly. The green eyed teen wanted to have some action with the other but wouldn't dare to hope he'd catch such a beautiful guy's attention. And he didn't know what will happen. Of course he hoped but it wasn't the same. Cas looked like he knew what was going on the younger boy's mind so he grabbed Dean's hand reassuringly.  
"Relax, Dean. You are overthinking." The older boy said with a smile.

They reached the apartment and Dean felt like his heart is racing so hard he feared it will explode. "I will just go to my room, change and come back. We can eat something here. And I think there's some vodka and weed in Gabriel's room." Dean was too amazed to properly react.  
The apartment was at least thrice as big as the one where he and Sam was staying. There was a huge flat screen on the wall of the living room with hundreds of DVDs on both sides of it. Dean had a sudden image of himself and Cas, curled up (he wouldn't say cuddling) on the sofa, with some sci-fi playing on the TV. While Cas was changing Dean sat down on the huge leather sofa in the living room. It all seemed so unreal.  
This sexy, gorgeous and intelligent guy is interested in him. From all the people in SanFro Dean is the one he brought home. And they will go clubbing. And...who knows what else. Dean had the sudden urge to go and follow the older boy into his room and... but no.  
He can't go that fast. Cas told him to stay here and somehow he was _eager to do as he was told_. The thought of obeying Cas' orders sent shivers down his spine. He didn't go to look around although he was dying to see the other side of the flat. But he had a feeling that Cas wouldn't like that. So he stayed. He didn't even turn around when he heard the other boy's footsteps on the stairs.

"Good boy." purred Cas into Dean's ear. "You will get a reward for staying here later."  
He kissed the tanned skin of the boy's neck and moved to stand in front of him. He was wearing a light blue shirt with white jeans and a pair of Converse. Cas looked stunning like that. Dean had to force himself not to drool.  
Dean suddenly felt his boxer tighter than before just from Cas' _praise_. He smiled up at the boy and bit his lip. What was he supposed to do now? "I will go and make us something to eat. You just stay here, turn on the TV and find something to watch when I get back."  
He caressed the younger boy's cheeks. "You are such a good boy for me" Dean could feel that a little amount of blood that didn't head to south was spreading on his face and chest. He just hoped he didn't look like a tomato. He turned on the tv and searched for something to watch. It was _Star Trek:TOS_ rerun on a random channel so he chose that and let the familiar conversation flow through him while he was thinking about the older boy.  
He didn't understand how he could realise so fast what Dean needed. He was not small - hell he was taller than Cas!- and he was quite strong. Not a typical sub. But the small, innocent looking Cas wasn't an ideal dom material either. Maybe that's why Dean was so into the older boy.

Cas made a simple dish, mac and cheese. He found a bottle of wine in the cabinet and put it all on a tray. When he went back and saw Dean sitting there he smiled. The boy was such a cute little sub. "So Dean." He started as he sat down. "Do you like mac and cheese?"  
The boy didn't want to look disobedient or too eager so he looked at Cas to see the there's already familiar head tilt and the smirk that hadn't brought anything innocent. When he saw these and the honest curiosity, that's when he answered. "Yes, I love it, sir."  
_'Oh, shit, oh shit. Oh SHIT!'_ Dean couldn't believe himself. It just... Came out. Cas looked at him like he was fascinating and precious. Something deep inside him was saying 'get the boy, have the boy, guide the boy, praise the boy'. He put a finger on Dean's lips, shushing him gently.  
"There is no need to worry, I've got you. Now lets watch TV and eat." Cas was tracing patterns with his thumb on Dean's wrist through the meal and when they had nothing left, he pulled the boy into his lap. Dean couldn't believe his luck. Not just only he found a stupidly handsome boy who thought he was at least good looking but also the perfect Dom. Cas seemed to like him enough to let him in and smart enough not to mention his present blush.  
When he'd been pulled into the older boy's lap he just let himself go. Even though he didn't know the other he trusted him immediately. He trusted him not to mock him for his willingness and occasional shyness. So he let Cas hug him and whisper sweet praises in his ear. Dean tilted his head back onto Cas' shoulder and just relaxed. The older boy wrapped his arms around Dean and placed gentle kisses on his neck.  
The younger boy already had problems from the moment Cas told him what to do but the soft lips, the warm tongue and the sharp teeth were too much. He was squirming on Cas' lap and tried to hide that he was already half hard. But as he moved he felt that the other boy was in similar condition. "Eager little boy" Cas growled low into his ear and one of his hands went down to gently cup Dean's hardening cock. "Beautiful eager boy" "Please... Don't stop." moaned Dean as he tried to get more friction on his cock.  
But Cas took his hand away. "No, pretty boy. We had plans, remember? We're going to a club and if you behave then we will finish this. If not..well, there will be consequences." And with this he pushed Dean away from his lap and stood up. Dean groaned and he could feel his balls turning blue, but his instinct told him to be a good boy. So he took a deep breath and stood up as well following Cas obediently out the door.

Cas automatically grabbed the frustrated boy's hand while walking towards his favourite night club. Dean couldn't tell where they were heading but trusted the other enough not to ask. In a few minutes he could see the flashing lights and the long line before the club.  
"Seriously, **Angels' Pit**?" He saw Cas' wide grin.  
"Oh, yes. I love this place. And it has a little perk. I know the owner." So with a quick talk to the guard they were inside of the humid air of Angels' Pit. 'Wow' Dean thought 'The guy wasn't just dashingly handsome, perfectly dominant, but he had amazing connections too. Dean must hit the _jackpot_.'  
Inside, there were people everywhere, dancing, drinking, grinding shamelessly on the dancefloor. Cas led him inside the huge group of people and wrapped his hand around his neck, starting to dance to the rhythm of the song playing. His hard body was pressing into Dean's and the green eyed boy felt like he was on fire. Dean was already sweating through his thin white shirt and being this close to Cas wasn't helping the situation in his pants.  
The dark haired boy looked down knowingly and stepped closer to Dean. There was only a few layers of clothing between them and the younger boy was already imagining them gone. Cas' right hair pushed into his hair from his neck and with the other he grabbed his ass, pulling him between his legs.  
Cas let the younger boy grind on his strong thigh but after the end of the song he started to whisper into the green eyed boy's ear.  
"Dean, I'm going to get us something to drink. Stay here. You can dance with others but don't do anything else. I will know. Beer's okay?" Dean could only nod and stare after the retrieving back of his...what? Dom? Boyfriend? Partner? He didn't want to label this yet so he let the music flow through him while he was waiting for Cas to come back.  
Dean let himself get lost in the music, swaying his hips to the music. Somebody came there to dance with him, but Dean wasn't really paying attention to the random guy. He just wanted to have Cas back, his body next to him, those sinful lips doing unearthly things with his nerves. He wasn't even drunk yet, but he felt lightheaded and floating through the air.  
Cas took his sweet time getting the beers and he was surprised to see Dean dancing alone. "Hey, little boy. Why are you alone? You were allowed to dance with other, if I remember well." He practically had to scream to Dean's ear to tell this but he didn't mind the close proximity. Neither did the younger boy. Now he had the reason to touch him and lean onto him. He took one of the bottles from Cas and took a swig from the cold drink.  
"Sir... I only wanted to dance with you." He couldn't look into the piercing blue eyes. Dean loved that Cas was close to him again. Sipping the drink he nuzzled the older boy's neck, swaying his hips to the music. Cas felt so good, the heat of his body, the smell of his aftershave... Dean just wanted to stay wrapped in those arms forever. Dean didn't understand why he already felt like this but didn't really want it to. He just wanted to enjoy something, he wanted to be selfish for once in his lifetime.  
So when Cas made a move toward the bar, he didn't let go of him. "I need to sit down for a minute"

He said answering to Cas' questioning gaze. As Dean sat down and they waited for their drinks, the older boy stood between his legs. One of his hands rested on his hipbone and the other was tracing patterns on his forearm. Dean was having a hard time (pun intended) not to pull the other teen closer and have his wicked ways with him but he wanted to be a good boy.  
He _needed_ to be a good boy. Cas leaned down to Dean's ears. "Your are such a good boy. I will remember this later" That smile made unbelievable things with Dean. Their drinks arrived - two shots of tequila - and Cas downed his before putting the glass to his beautiful sub's lips.  
"Drink up!" Dean let the the alcohol burn it's way down through his throat and he could instantly feel the pleasant buzz in his head.  
After putting the lemon slice into his mouth, Cas pulled the bar stool - and with it Dean- closer to himself and kissed him. It started as a slow, dry touch of the lips but it wasn't nearly enough for Dean. He deepened the kiss but let Cas set the place. After a few moments the older boy stopped but only for a second and he started again on the freckled neck of Dean. After a slightly painful bite the younger one couldn't bite back a moan and that's the moment Cas stopped altogether.  
"Poor little boy. Was it too much? Do you need a minute to get better?" Although he stopped kissing the other boy, his hands were roaming on his body, from neck to hips. Dean's head was spinning and it wasn't only from the alcohol. He wanted those lips on himself forever.  
When Cas stopped kissing his neck, he made a painful sound. "No, please, Sir, don't stop _please_!" he was begging shamelessly but he was way over caring about it. His body was screaming for the dominant older boy to take him. "Not yet, boy. Be patient. Finish your beer and then we can go."

Cas kissed his forehead and went back to dance. Dean followed him after a few seconds of trying to come down from his endorphin-high. He's been hard since that moment on the couch and dancing with him didn't help it go away.  
So he just let himself guided and he slipped into a different headplace. Cas wrapped his hands around Dean's hips, palms resting over his ass. Dean turned his head into the crook of Cas' neck, breathing him in. Cas wrapped his hands around Dean's hips, palms resting over his ass. Dean turned his head into the crook of Cas' neck, breathing him in. Dean didn't really hear the music and he didn't care about anyone around him. The only thing that mattered was Cas and the way he moved.  
He occasionally sipped from his beer but it didn't do anything to him. He was calm and he felt safe in the arms of the other boy. It's true, they didn't know each other, not yet, but Dean trusted the older boy. So when he moved to the door, where there was still a line going, Dean just followed him like the obedient little boy he was.  
"You alright baby?" Cas asked with a reassuring smile. Dean nodded quickly and the older boy caressed his wrist.  
"I think my family is back at the house so we will go to the beach."  
"The beach?" Dean was confused. He didn't want to go back there. Even though it was still warm he wanted to be in a room with the guy. Preferably with a bed. Or a sofa. But definitely not the beach.  
"Yes, Dean. The beach. Nothing will happen tonight You know why?" Dean shaked his head.  
"Because I want you to be _desperate._ I want you not to just want this but need this. I want you _begging_ in front of me when we finally do something." Dean swallowed hard and let out a shaking breath. Why was this so hot? He followed Cas with trembling legs as they left the downtown of the city to reach the ocean.

There were less people now but they weren't alone; few pairs walking on the shore and even a few swimmers but Cas was walking to the tree where they started their day. They sat down in the sand and Cas was immediately on Dean.  
He wouldn't follow this route and the green eyed boy knew this as well but couldn't help letting his legs fall wide and grind his groin into the other boy's. He loved being under the thin form of the guy. He was much stronger than he looked and he pushed him into the sand.  
His hands were holding Dean down by his wrists so he couldn't touch the other teen at all. But his legs were free and he crossed them on the bony hips of Cas. Dean was squirming beneath the older boy, the only thing he could do was bucking his hips into Cas' groin, seeking friction.  
"Behave yourself, eager boy" Cas whispered hotly into Dean's ear. Dean moaned and his head fell back into the sand. He stilled his hips and bit his lips.  
"Sir, please I need... Please" The younger boy was so close to beg for release but Cas just smirked at him, lowered himself and whispered only one word.  
" **Come.** " And Dean did. With bowed back and slack jaws he let the waves crash through and above him. Stars were flashing behind his closed eyelids and he was panting.  
"You're so beautiful, little _boy_. I'm proud of you." Cas was kissing his neck while he came off of his high.  
Dean was panting as he came down from the most mind-blowing orgasm he ever had. And he came in his pants from dry humping like a freakin' teenager. Well...he was in fact a teenager - he reminded himself. He opened his eyes and saw Cas smiling at him.  
"You did so well, I'm so proud of you" Dean was practically glowing under the praise. He wanted to make Cas proud and he obviously did.  
"Sir, may I...?" Eventhough he was still dizzy after his orgasm, he managed to unbutton Cas' jeans.  
"Oh, how eager to please.. Be my guest." He got off of the taller boy and sat back to let the other boy do whatever he wanted to. Dean continued with freeing Cas out of his jeans and boxer briefs.

Cas was painfully hard in his hand but he didn't want to just jerk off the other boy. He wanted to feel that hot flesh in his mouth and he wanted Cas to come down on his throat. So he went to work on that. Cas wasn't moaning or screaming but he let out a sharp breath when he first slid into the eager boy's mouth.  
He was quite the talent and Cas was already close to coming from the constant teasing before.  
Cas didn't need more than a 5 minutes to come with a quiet "Dean" and grabbing the sand blond boy's hair. And Dean swallowed down everything, milking out his prize from Cas' spent cock.  
When he finished off, he licked his lips and looked at the older boy from under his eyelashes. "Hmmm that pineapple was a really good choice, Sir. You taste amazing"  
He already felt like he can't get enough of Cas' taste. He wanted to do everything with this guy. Everything and more.  
He wanted to keep him and not to let him go ever again.  
"I'm glad you find it good. Because you will get so much more from now on. You will beg for it."  
His voice wasn't much more than a whisper but it made Dean shiver. Cas made himself presentable again, before he pulled the other boy to his feet. "Come along now, Dean. It's late. We can meet tomorrow."  
Dean was feeling like himself again but that didn't help with the uncomfortable wet patch in his boxers.  
"Yeah, we should go now... I will be here tomorrow. I mean, in the shop. If I don't have classes we can meet. Or have a lunch or something." After all the excitement of the day he was coming down and could feel the cold wind coming from the ocean.  
He needed a shower and his bed. But with Cas. Cas gave him that tilted headed look like he was studying the younger boy like an interesting book.  
"Come on now, baby it's getting late. I will walk you home." Dean tried to get comfortable in his drying pants and he nodded, following Cas obediently. He felt like every nerve in his body was wired to obey his newfound dom.

Dean couldn't shake off the feeling that he missed something. And he was terribly uncomfortable.  
But he took Cas' offered hand and started walking to his and Sam's apartment. It wasn't as big as the Novak's but it was enough for the two boys. And it was close to the beach. So only after a 5 minutes long walk they arrived.  
Cas still didn't release his hand Dean didn't want him to do it either. So he took the stairs to the second floor and stopped in front of the door. He was fidgeting with his keys. "Cas, do you want to..." He started speaking at the same time as the other boy. "Dean could I..."  
"Go on, Cas." He laughed. The dark haired guy looked somewhat nervous.  
"Maybe I'm being forward but could I stay the night? I mean if it's not a problem or it wouldn't be awkward with your brother. Or tomorrow with my brother. Or with the family, really. And I won't be here long or anything I just-- hmmmmpp."  
Dean already opened the door when the older teen started speaking and now as he couldn't stop speaking he used the best method to shut him up. By kissing him. "You can stay. That's what I wanted to ask you anyway." With this he pulled him inside.  
Dean showed the bathroom and his bedroom and sent Cas to take a shower. He looked for something the other could wear for the night (a t-shirt plus a pair of boxers). In 20 minutes they were both under the thin covers of Dean's king sized bed, legs entwined.  
The last thing the young boy heard was a soft 'Good night, Dean!'


	2. Walking on Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after our favourite little pair's first night together.   
> Honestly, this is basically PWP.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We really are trying to update weekly but my other half, my darling Lily is in Hawaii now so she isn't really able to help me with the updates.   
> I love you, Lilly!!! I miss you like hell!!!

The morning came and brought headache and sunshine with itself. Dean was grunting half awake, cursing himself that he forgot to shut the blinds. His head wanted to fall apart and he felt something warm at his side. When he opened his eyes, he saw messy black hair and a gorgeous boy sleeping soundly next to him. Then it all came back. Meeting Cas, the ice cream, the kiss, the club, the beach... oh fuck.

And in that moment, the door flew open.

"Dude are you up yet? I need... oh fuck sorry!"  
"Dean? Why are you screaming?"   
The boy's voice was deep and husky with sleep and it didn't help to get rid of Dean's morning wood.  
"What is it now, Sammy?" 

The lanky teenager was standing awkwardly in the door while Cas was trying to dig himself further under the blankets and pillows, hiding from Sam and the Sun. "I just didn't hear you coming home and I wanted to check if you came home. I see you did. So I'll go out. For two hours. At least. Bye."   
And he almost ran outside. Dean was more than embarrassed.   
"I'm sorry. He usually does this but most of the time I don't have anyone with me. It's still early. You can stay here for breakfast. I make some mean pancakes."  
At the mention of pancakes the dark haired boy lift his head from the pile of pillows and smiled at the other boy.   
"With syrup?" 

Dean could get used to mornings like this. ''Yes, with syrup. You can sleep for a while and I will wake you up if I'm ready."   
With this he kissed the unruly mop of hair and left to the kitchen while singing some AC/DC under his breath.

Dean still had his hangover but it was pushed to the back of his brain by the lightheaded feeling he felt thinking about the boy sleeping in his bed. Last night was... something different and wonderful. Cas made him feel grounded and in place. He felt unusually good in his skin.  
But he was waiting for the other shoe to drop. Nothing great like this can last forever. Or so he thought. But he didn't know what the other boy was thinking about this... Dare he say relationship? 

He didn't know- and how could he?- that he was the very first person whom Cas slept with. Not like the older teen was a virgin, far from it but he never stayed. And he'd never felt the need to just enjoy the sounds coming from the kitchen. Or to claim someone as his. He needed to keep the clever little sub forever.

Cas got out of bed and followed Dean into the kitchen, wrapping his arms around the teen's waist.  
"Smells good, Dean" he whispered into his ears, nibbling on the sensitive flesh there.  
Dean immediately felt the arousal coming back on full force after his brother successfully cockblocked him in the morning. 

"Cas... Breakfast." 

He'd deny it but he was whining.   
"Hm... Great idea." 

With this the messy haired boy turned him around, kissed him soundly and sank to his knees.   
"Seems like someone is happy to see me." Pulling Dean's sweatpants down was easy. He was already half hard, rapidly hardening more under the intense gaze of Cas.   
"Don't tease."   
Cas bit on his hip.   
"I think you forgot something."   
Dean swallowed.   
"Please, Sir." 

With a dirty smirk Cas- as the younger boy felt- started to suck his brain out through his dick. As he sank deeper, Dean took a hold of the counter with one hand and with the other grabbed a fistful of the silky hair of the boy in front of him. He tried to still his hips and let Cas do what he wanted but with and obscene pop he looked up at the closed-eye boy. 

"Dean. I know you want to. Do it. Fuck my mouth. And look at me." 

With a groan Dean pushed his other hand too into the black hair and did what he was told to do. He tried to be careful and he wanted this to last but Cas was too good. After a few minutes of intense pleasure he yelled a warning but the other boy just pulled him in and swallowed every drop of his come.   
"Oh, fuck. Cas, Sir. Wow, thank you, I guess." 

Cas was wearing his flirty little smile as he stood up.   
"You were great. You are great. So maybe, after the breakfast you'll get a reward. For this and for yesterday."  
They ate their pancakes("It's delicious, baby") but before they could move back to the bedroom, Cas' phone went off.

Dean groaned impatiently, but Cas just gave him an apologetic smile and picked his phone up.  
"Hello? Yeah. With a friend. Yes, friend. Yes Gabriel, he is a human friend. Do you have any particular reason of calling me? If you really want to know, even if it's none of your business at all, yes it is him. You are being utterly childish Gabriel. Tell Father I will meet you all on the beach. Stop that. I will hang up now. It is still none of your business, brother. Bye."  
Dean grew redder and redder as he listened to Cas' phone call with his brother. He knew that Gabriel will never let him live this down today at their class.   
But even more than his embarrassment, the plain authoritative tone of Cas made his cock twitch in his sweats.  
"I'm sorry, babe. Gabriel can be...difficult sometimes." 

Dean was nodding in understanding but honestly he didn't care about Gabe. He was a healthy teenager and he was close to be ready for round 2.   
"My, my... Someone's an eager little thing. But as much as I want to stay, I can't. Father wants to see me. And you have class in 20 minutes. So we should get ready."   
Dean's eyes widened at the mention of the time.   
"Shit. Oh, okay. Then we really should go." Dean was fast to get into the room to get dressed. Cas was right behind him and with a quick shove he pushed Dean on the bed and moved between his legs.   
"I lied, little boy. We have more than an hour."

Dean was grunting as his back hit the bed which turned into a moan when Cas climbed on top of him.  
Feeling the weight of the older boy was wonderful.  
"You minx."  
"Watch your mouth, little one. I have other plans with it."  
"Cas... Don't say shit like this if you don't follow it..."   
"Oh, boy, don't worry. I want to see if you are as good sober as you were yesterday. Think you can do it? Answer me, babe. "

Dean felt himself going rock hard in seconds.  
"Yes, Sir. Please let me suck your cock like a good boy. I want to be a good boy for you."  
Cas straddled Dean's shoulders and held onto the headboard.  
"Take it out"  
It was an order and Dean was quick to obey. He got Cas' already hard cock out from the confines of his sweatpants.

"Good. Now open up because I will fuck that eager little mouth of yours and you will take me as deep as you can."  
Dean obediently opened his mouth and looked up to see Cas' dilated pupils. The older boy was quick to be true to his words and pushed into the hot cavern of Dean's mouth. The boy couldn't show last night how good he was in this particular act so now he wanted to rock Cas' world. Dean's gag reflex was close to nonexistent so the blue eyed guy could thrust as deep and fast as he wanted. 

"Oh, yes, you little cockslut. You enjoy this, don't you? Having a thick dick down your throat, almost choking on it."   
Dean just moaned and tried to let Cas slide deeper.  
Cas held onto the headboard more tightly so he could thrust deeper and harder. The fingers of this other hand slid through Dean's hair, squeezing and pulling, holding the younger boy's head close to his crotch as he fucked his throat in a punishing pace.  
"Yes that's it, take it my beautiful boy, take it all."

Tears were streaming down on Dean's face but he was obviously enjoying it. He wanted to come, to touch himself but Cas didn't give permission. And without his Sir permission he wouldn't do anything. So he sucked and licked at the leaking cock in his mouth.   
"You can do it better, boy. You can do it. Take the whole of it." 

Cas' balls were slapping on Dean's chin as he got closer to his climax.  
Dean was doing the best he could trying every trick he knew to make Cas come. He was running his tongue on the underside of the boy's cock, he was hollowing his cheeks and relaxing his throat, looking at Cas' who was so beautifully blissed out. He just looked like pure sex, as he thrusted inside Dean's mouth over and over, head falling back, eyes closing as he was reaching his breaking point.  
"Oh, my, yes. Gonna come. You want it? You want me to shoot into your mouth, right?"   
Dean hummed his consent but Cas pulled his throbbing length out of the other boy's mouth. 

"Sir? Please..."   
"No, not now." 

He started to jerk his cock with quick moves and in a few moments he was coming on the beautiful boy's face. Streak after streak Cas painted his sub's skin with white come.  
Dean closed his eyes as Cas came, enjoying his reward though he was dying for the taste of his Dom.

"Such a pretty boy. Looks so nice covered in my cum."  
Cas felt like he marked the pretty sub as his own. He wanted the whole world to know that Dean is off limits, was Cas' and he claimed him as his own.

But he couldn't really do that, but he could give the boy some marks. Some visible ones. So he got off from Dean, got between his legs and starting marking up his little toy everywhere. From his neck to his groin he covered Dean in love bites and let him squirm under his body.   
"Sir? May I... Please... May I come?" Dean's voice was quiet and unsure.   
"Hmm... I bet I don't even have to touch your cock, you're so close. I will let you come as soon as you clean your face." Dean happily started to work on cleaning his face. Every time he covered his fingers in come, he sucked it off and let out a loud moan.   
"Oh, you little slut. You were so hungry for it and you're so close now." 

Cas grabbed the bottle of lube from the bedside table, slicked up his fingers and without so much preparation, he pushed in one of them. Dean was tight, warm but relaxed around his finger so he immediately fucked into his ass with abandon.   
A second finger followed soon enough and Dean was so close but couldn't reach that point.  
Dean groaned at the feeling of the fingers filling him up so good. He was damn sure Cas' cock will feel so much better, but for now it was heavenly. He cleaned up his face, and as the last stripe was gone he looked at Cas with pleading eyes.

The older boy stroked over his prostate with a skilled finger and leaned down to kiss Dean.  
"Come now, baby. Come for me"  
With bowed back and screaming Cas' name he just did. Before this he was sure he needed at least a hand on himself to get off but seems like Cas wasn't just a perfect Dom but a skilled lover and a possessive bastard too. 

Dean was floating on the endorphins of his orgasm and was close to fall back to sleep but the older boy didn't let him.   
"No, pretty boy. Now we really have thirty minutes to go to the beach, so no sleeping for you now."   
"But, Sir..."   
"No."   
"At least some non-cuddle?"

Dean was looking at Cas with his best kicked puppy face so he couldn't say no. He pulled the taller boy close to himself and kissed him.   
"You were great, little boy."

Dean melted into the kiss, head still dizzy with pleasure. Cas was caressing his cheeks with a smile, looking at the fading red marks on Dean's skin.  
"Go and clean up, babyboy you are a mess"

As looking in the mirror after a quick shower Dean found out that Cas didn't just leave little nicks but huge, purplish hickeys too.   
"Caaaaaas. Are you serious? How am I supposed to work like this? You do realise that I'm working without a shirt, right?" Cas' answering smirk was enough to confirm his suspicions.  
"This way everyone will know that you are unavailable. I don't like people touching what's mine"  
Cas' possessive tone made Dean shiver but then the words got to him.  
"Yours?"

They yet to discuss this thing between them, but Cas saying he wants Dean to be his made the younger boy feel like he had butterflies in his stomach.  
Dean was already head over heels for the clever, beautiful, wonderfully dominant and funny boy so it was great to know that Cas felt this possessive. But it was still weird. "Yes, mine. Do you want to talk about it?" Dean heard real concern in the older boy's voice.   
"No, I mean... Come on, man, we've met less than 24 hours and I'm still yours? Isn't it.. I don't know... Crazy?" 

The green eyed boy secretly hoped that Cas wasn't saying these things for his sake. "Dean... Little boy. I want you. I want you to be mine as much as I want to be yours. I don't want anyone else and I've never wanted anyone like this before. Is this satisfactory enough?"   
Dean could only nod but couldn't meet the other boy's eyes. So Cas lifted his chin up and looked him in the eyes.  
"Is this okay with you? Please, answer me." Azure eyes bored into his.   
"Yes..." 

It was weak, quiet but it was there. Cas smiled and kissed lightly, sweetly his little boy. That kiss was a promise for something meaningful.  
Cas gave him one last chaste kiss on his lips.

"Now we really need to get going or you will be late from your first class, and me from my Father."


	3. Wonders of the Back Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I swear there's plot in here. Somewhere...  
> Our boys are getting ready for a family dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Dean and Cas are taking their relationship further.  
> Boe got some compliments about the fact they are going fast but babes... They are teens, it's summer on the beach. So sex happens.  
> This is still unbeta'd.

They left the apartment hand in hand and Dean couldn't stop smiling. He was even proud of the purple marks on his neck and torso - which were covered by his tank top for now, since he was only shirtless on the beach.

The wonderful thing in SanFro was that no one even bat an eye on them walking together - it was perfectly natural.

They reached the sea side and Cas found his family, just about to settle down for the day. When Gabriel noticed them, he was quick to greet his little brother.  
"Hey Cassie, we missed you last night. But judging by your fucked out glow and the marks on your boy toy's neck... you weren't missing us so much. And Dean-o are we good for today's class, or are you too tired to stand?

"Gabriel, please, don't make Castiel's boyfriend uncomfortable. Dean can walk without a wince so clearly they didn't do much."   
"But... Father!" 

Cas was surprised to hear these words from his own dad's mouth but he was right. They didn't really do anything. But it will change soon. He'll make sure of it.   
"Uhm. Okay. I was great to see you, Mr Novak. Bye Cas. Gabe, come on, you're my first to teach today." 

Dean could feel the heat in his cheeks as Cas kissed him in front of his whole family. It felt like he was always blushing around the other boy but he couldn't help it. The older boy was something different.  
"Oh my. I think I'm gonna vomit."

Said Gabriel as he started running to Dean's shop.  
Cas smiled as he let his boy go, sitting down at his regular tree and opening his book.  
"Go and have fun. I will watch over you from here"

Cas sat down and started to read, only to look up when he saw his Father sitting down next to him.  
Charles Novak - or Chuck as everyone called him was a best selling sci-fi and fantasy author with a bad divorce and a bunch of young adult kids.  
"So what's up with this Dean kid? You like him?"

"Father, we've just met. It's been only a day since I first saw him."   
Cas was already embarrassed because of this conversation but he didn't want to be disrespectful to his father. 

"Yes, I'm aware. But don't forget, I saw you with a few others and you've never looked at them the way you looked at this boy. And you stayed the night. You never do that. So. Do you like him?"   
"Yes..."

Cas murmured.   
"What was that, son?" 

"Yes, I like this boy. I really like Dean." Chuck was looking at him with a smirk and that's when he saw the mentioned boy in front of them.   
"Uhm, I'm sorry... I didn't want to eavesdrop or anything. I just wanted to ask if you were free for lunch today. My break is from noon to 3? Only if you have time or Mr Novak didn't plan anything."  
Dean was getting tired of being flushed all the time but Cas seemed to enjoy to make him blush. 

"It's okay with me. Get my son to a proper date."   
The writer winked at the green eyed teen and went back to his notebook. 

"Seems like we have a date."  
"Yeah seems like it"

Dean gave the older boy a last smile and went back to Gabe who was making a fool of himself on the board but he didn't seem to care.

Cas smiled to himself and got back to his book. Things were going pretty well - he thought.  
He always liked to be in charge and the way Dean reacted to naturally was truly amazing. He couldn't wait to do more with the obedient, smart and sexy submissive.

The morning's lessons went well. Except for Gabe of course who'd been ushered to the first aid station, to Sammy to get a broken shell out of his feet.

Dean was pretty excited because of the date. He thought about a movie and some nice and easy on the stomach lunch. Salad, perhaps. Yeah, crazy, right? But it was already over 35°C and he was sure that they wouldn't be able to eat anything heavier.  
"Some ice cream would be good too."   
He was talking to himself as he closed the door of his stuff.

The blue eyed boy was already waiting for him in the shadows next to the door.   
"Hey, handsome. What are your plans?" The deep voice was almost enough to give him a boner but Christ, he wasn't 14 anymore.... 

"Oh, hi. I was thinking about a movie and lunch at mine? Sammy is out."   
Cas really liked the way his little boy was thinking. He grabbed the smooth face and kissed him hungrily. 

"Yeah, let's go."  
Dean moaned into the kiss wrapping his arms around Cas' neck, pulling him closer.

"God you are so hot"  
He whispered onto the slightly chapped lips when he finally pulled away.  
The older boy took his hand and they left the beach.

Dean was excited about having Cas in their apartment again. He was looking forward to let the other boy into his life. And of course he was looking for sex. He really wanted to see more of that dominant side of the angel of a man. He always knew that he was obedient but not like this. Castiel brought out his truly submissive self. And he wanted to savour the feeling.

When the door of the apartment closed, Cas immediately pushed the younger boy into the wall, catching his lips with a forceful kiss.   
Then he rolled Dean over and grabbed his wrists, lifting the boy's arms over his head.

"Keep them there for me, beautiful."  
When Dean obeyed he started to kiss and suck on every visible part of his skin, refreshing the fading ones from the morning and making brand new ones too.

Dean was trembling under the assault of his skin. He already got a lot of sneaky remarks from the new pair of Gabe and Sam but Jesus.. He loved these marks. "Cas..."  
A hard blow on his ass made him shut his mouth. 

"Be quiet, boy. Be still."  
The older boy pushed his shorts and boxer briefs down with one move.   
"Step out of the pants then stand back. I want you against the wall for a few minutes."  
Dean rushed to obey, getting his clothes off and standing back to his place with his heart racing in his throat. He was excited for anything Cas was planning but mostly he just wanted the sexy dom inside him, filling him up so perfectly.

"You really want this, don't you?"   
Dean could hear the slight deepening in Cas' voice. He stood right behind him and talked into his ear.   
"You're desperate for it. I thought you were stronger than this but look at you. If I allowed to you, you'd beg."

Dean was trying to stay motionless and silent but it was hard not to buck his hips back into Cas.   
The older boy attached his lips to his neck and he wondered down with his fingers.  
"You want it so bad. Me inside your tight little ass. Fucking you senseless"

Dean whimpered but bit back his answer. He wanted to be a good boy and he knew if he did say something, Cas would stop. So he took a deep breath and stilled his hips. "Oh, boy. You're good. I'm proud of you. Now step back a little- hands on the wall- and spread your legs. I'm going to eat this perky little bottom out. And you are still not allowed to speak. But you can scream as much as you want." 

With this little speech, the dark haired dominant sank to his knees behind Dean.  
Dean's world turned upside down as he pushed himself out on shaking hands. God he never actually received a rim-job or given one, but he was sure that Cas will be amazing in it. He moaned as the first fingers traced his rim but it was nothing compared to the nerve wrecking feeling of Cas' hot wet tongue.

If he had known he'd have done this ages ago. Cas was licking up from his balls to the small of his back, occasionally stopping to bite on his cheeks or when he was squirming too much, smack him. 

Dean didn't need much to be a shivering mess in front of Cas and his talented mouth. And when the older boy started fucking him with his tongue and one of his fingers, his knees buckled and only the dark haired teen's quick hands saved him from falling. "So responsive. Come now, little boy, we're going to your bedroom."   
Dean followed his Dom obediently on shaking legs to the room.

Cas pushed him onto the bed and stopped for a moment to just watch. Dean was naked, and panting, covered in his marks. The young little sub waited eagerly but didn't move without an order.  
"So beautiful. Get on your hand and knees on the bed baby"

"Yes,Sir."   
Dean obeyed immediately but was rewarded with a blow- again.   
"What did I say about not talking? Do you want me to gag you?"   
An excited shiver run through the boy on the bed. 

"Oh, I see. Perfect. Stay like this. Don't move."   
He went back to his backpack and took out the things he knew he would need. A tie and a belt.  
Dean was trying to calm his breath when Cas left the room. Oh god. He was in this deep and he felt sweat breaking out on his skin. He wanted this though and he was excited for what Cas was planning. 

The older boy came back and kneeled next to his sub.   
"Such a good boy for me" he praised and ran his fingers down his spine.  
"I will gag you and tie your hands, but I want you to be able to say no. Tap your wrist twice if you want me to stop,okay?" Dean nodded to affirm.  
"Good boy"

Cas secured the bindings and ran his fingers through the younger boy's blonde locks.  
"So gorgeous. My gorgeous boy"  
Dean leaned into the comforting touch, his face on the pillow.  
Dean felt exposed but safe under the older boy's gaze. The belt was cold on his wrists and the tie prevented from talking. Only his sounds could come through it, not a word and he obviously enjoyed it.

Cas' hands roamed all over his back and butt, sometimes wandered into his crack. Sometimes his Dom's fingers caught on his saliva slicked hole but they didn't slip in and he was getting frustrated because of it.  
Cas knew exactly how on the edge Dean was feeling right now and he loved the muffled sounds he made. 

He leaned over his body to whisper in the boy's ear.  
"I'm gonna fuck you and you will take it like the good little cockslut you are. So wet for me already"

He reached under Dean to tease his cock, using the precum there to make the slide easier.  
"I can't wait to be in your tight little ass and fill you up so good. The sounds you will make as I make you mine."  
Dean was trying not to move but Cas' fingers made him restless. He was squirming under the attention his already lax hole got from the older boy. Cas was fingerfucking him finally but only with one finger and wasn't nearly enough. He wanted so much more. He wanted to feel the other teen inside him, filling him, making him take it.

Cas moved up to three fingers without any warning and Dean groaned into the tie from the stretch.  
"You like this, don't you baby? You are still so tight you will feel so good around me."  
He scissored with his fingers and searched for that bundle of nerves inside Dean. A loud groan was the sign that he found it and his fingers never left that spot.

"Don't come yet" he warned but didn't move. "You are only allowed to come when I say so. And it won't be for long. I'm gonna fuck you first, hard and fast, splitting you open and make you scream into the tie"  
Dean was trying not to move but the fingers pressed against his prostate made him squirming.   
"Little boy, I said don't move. Do you want me to split you open or not?" 

Dean moaned into the tie.   
"Thought so. Then be still."   
With this Cas pulled out his fingers and got behind the younger boy. The tied up teen was dimly aware of the movement but he was still surprised to feel the thick head of Castiel's dick against his rim.   
"I'm gonna fuck you like the bitch you are and you're gonna love it." 

And with that he slid in with one smooth thrust.  
Dean let out an animalistic groan, which of course got muffled in the tie. 

He felt wonderful. It hurt like a bitch but Cas' cock was everything he wanted so badly. Hot and hard inside him, filling him up so good.   
Cas was in heaven. The younger boy was tight and hot and as he thrust in he held onto Dean's shoulder, pushing him down.

Cas was setting a brutal pace from the first moment. Dean fit around him like a glove. He was holding onto his boy's hip with the other hand and Dean could already feel the bruises forming under his skin.   
Cas was aiming his thrust directly into the bundle of nerves so deep inside him and he never would have guessed he could come without a single touch to his dick but he was already on the verge of orgasm. 

"Don't.... Don't come yet! Shit... You're so tight."   
Cas was close too but he wanted to see his beautiful sub coming over himself.   
"I'm going to untie you."   
He had troubles with speaking in coherent sentences but somehow he managed.   
"Don't touch yourself." 

True to his words he untied the trembling boy, pulled out (caused a whimper) and slammed back in when Dean was on his back.  
Cas lifted Dean's legs to put them on his shoulders, practically folding the boy in two. He leaned down to kiss the tie and those gorgeous lips.  
His thrusts became more forceful and aimed perfectly for that spot.

Cas looked at his wrecked little sub, panting and groaning, green eyes shining with pleasure.  
"Come now, baby boy, come for me."  
Dean didn't need anything else, he came with a scream muffled by the tie, painting his abs and chest with thick, white ropes of come.   
Cas didn't stop pounding into the young boy and followed him quickly over the edge. 

Dean came back to his senses after feeling the first touches of a wet washcloth and saw the older boy's soft smile as he cleaned him up.

"Welcome back, pretty boy."  
Cas got the tie off and Dean smiled tiredly at his dom.  
"This was fucking awesome" he said softly.

Cas chuckled and leaned down to place a gentle kiss on his lips. After he finished cleaning off and got rid off the used condom, the older boy lay down and pulled Dean close to him wrapping his arms around the boy's waist.

"Cuddle time, baby. Then we can have the lunch we came home to."  
"Can we sleep now?" Dean whined.   
"Baby, we really shouldn't."   
But after Cas saw the little pout on the tired boy's face, he corrected himself. 

"Okay, you have half an hour. Then we will eat and go back to the beach. Because you actually came here to work. Now sleep, little boy."   
And he kissed his forehead.  
Dean was asleep in a minute and the older boy watched him.  
Cas caressed his cheeks and went out to the kitchen to make something to eat.  
He was smiling to himself. Dean was so fucking perfect and beautiful. He found himself falling for the boy really hard.

Cas wouldn't have guessed that he was going to find such a perfect boy. He came here to relax before his first year in university and maybe to have fun with a few guys but he found this beautiful, responsive sub instead of other jocks. And he was happy with it.  
When he went back to the bedroom, with some fruit salad for himself and grilled sandwich for the younger boy, he found Dean still asleep. He smiled to himself: yes, he was truly gone for Dean Winchester.

"Wake up, Dean I made us lunch"  
He put the tray down on the bedside table and caressed his cheeks. The younger boy stirred and made a reluctant sound.  
"Five more minutes" came the sleepy answer.  
"You need to eat and shower before you go back to work"

Dean didn't want to wake up but the smell of melted cheese was too tempting.   
"Can't we stay here?" He looked up at the other boy with pleading eyes.   
"Nope. You have to go to work. And I will be on the beach too. So eat up!"   
Dean did as he was told and after their light lunch they took a shower together.  
"No funny business" Cas warned him "We don't have enough time."

Dean looked like a kicked puppy as Cas washed him with careful touches.  
"Just a quick blowjob? You would really say no, if I would get on my knees right now and started sucking you off?  
Cas got hold of Dean's wrist and pinned it to the shower wall.  
"Don't be a bad boy, or I will have to spank you."

As soon as he said it Cas knew he shouldn't have done that. Dean was already smirking at him. "No, boy. You have to learn that you won't get anything you want. I'm in charge."   
The younger boy was breathing heavily and his pupils were dilated but he nodded. He could be a good boy.   
"Yes, Sir."   
And he went back to wash his Dom's back. They really didn't have time.

They cleaned and dressed and left the house holding hands. Dean was really hoping he wasn't walking funny - he knew Gabe would never let him live that down.  
They spent the short walk back to the beach talking about anything and everything. Dean found it funny that Cas had no pop culture knowledge at all.

"Dude, you've never seen Star Wars? Okay, here's the deal: on my free day you come over and watch all of them."   
Cas was just looking at him funny but said okay nonetheless.

Sam and Gabe was in the shop when they arrived, the short guy was wearing a shit-eating grin and was eating an ice cream. Sam was suspiciously red in the face.  
"Hey, Frodo, Samsquatch! What did I tell you about ice cream or any other sweets here?" "Princess, Cassie. I dunno. Seems like I forgot. Oh, I like the new pattern around your neck. It looks like you have a vampire as a boyfriend."

Cas looked at his brother with a raised eyebrow.  
"I like to mark my territory. So everyone knows Dean is off limits.”   
The possessive tone of the older boy made Dean's cock twitch.

"What the hell are you doing in my shop anyway?" Dean asked looking at the short guy. "Don't be a bad influence on my brother"  
"Oh, I'm sure I won't be a bad influence. Right, Sammyboy?"   
And winked at tall boy. Dean never saw his brother so flushed before. 

"Oh my God. Are you hitting on my brother?"   
"Dean, it's not like that..."   
Dean was behind the counter in a few steps but it was enough to Gabriel to see his slight...limp. "Ohh, seems like someone got some action in their free time. Castiel, I'm proud of you!"

Now both Winchester brothers were red as a tomato.   
"Not like it's any of your damn business Frodo!" Dean snapped at the short guy. "Sammy take this sugar maniac hobbit out of my shop or I swear to God I will punch the stupid grin off his face."  
"Aren't you a bit aggressive for a bottom?" Gabe teased

"Gabriel!"   
Hearing his name from his own brother made him retreat. 

"You are no fun! Except you, Sammyboy! See you later!"   
With a little wave he was out of the shop.   
"Cas, I don't know how you stand this guy." 

The dark hair boy was chuckling at his boy.   
"You will get used to it. It seems like he likes your brother." 

Sam choked and made a beeline to the door.   
"Uhm. I need to go now. Jo's waiting for me! Bye Cas! Jerk!"  
"I will be at my spot babe" said Cas with a last kiss. I will be watching you"  
Dean grumbled and nodded letting go Cas' hand reluctantly.  
"I want to know what is going on between our brothers. Sammy is so young still."  
"I will find it out for you"

Dean knew that Sam wasn't that young but he was still only 16. He was his baby brother. But he forgot these things because of the customers in the shop. And in an hour he needed to get ready for a lesson with a nerdy redhead, Charlie. She was witty, a huge geek and she had a Starfleet Academy styled swimsuit. If she wasn't gay and Dean wasn't already half-in-love with Cas he'd probably hit on her. 

"Hey, bitch! Are the rumours true? You have a boy toy?"   
Dean groaned. He wasn't prepared for this amount of teasing.

"He isn't my boytoy. We just started dating yesterday."  
Charlie punched his arms.  
"Get him tiger! That Anna chick is his sister right? Damn that girl is hot. "  
Dean grinned as he looked over to the Novaks.

"Yeah, I guess. She glanced here a couple of times and I'm sure it wasn't because of me."   
He winked at the girl.   
"You might be right. But get back to Cas. He looks fine. And he seems a bit distracted now. I can't guess why." Charlie was smirking.

"Well we had some fun this morning. And in my lunch break. Well... he is amazing"  
"Oh that's the funny walking then. He had you nice and hard?"  
Dean blushed and looked at the redhead scandalized.

"Hey! What makes you say that?"  
"Oh, honey. You're such a bottom, it's painfully obvious. But let's get the waves. Maybe the water will soothe the soreness."   
"Oh, god. You won't let me live this down, will you?"   
"Nope." 

She said with a popping sound and head into the water with her bright pink surfboard. She looked vibrant in the clean water. And not surprisingly Anna was looking at her while she emerged from the ocean.   
"Looks like you'll get some as well, Your Majesty."   
Dean pointed to the openly gaping other redhead. 

"Huh. After you get your ass on the board, I'll talk to her. And you can introduce us. Since you're dating her brother and stuff."   
And with that she climbed on her board and went for her first wave.

Charlie was a natural on the board, staying up even on the biggest of waves. Dean was only needed for company, but he liked the girl and her style.   
When they got out of the water Dean had a couple of minutes before his next class so they went over to the Novaks.

"Hey babe" he gave a quick peck to Cas and turned to Charlie.  
"This is one of my students, Charlie Bradbury"  
"Hello, Charlie."   
Cas was all polite, as usual and Dean realised that probably everything would turn him on about the boy.   
"Hey, Charlie." 

The Novak girl was checking out the other redhead without shame.   
"This is Anna and this is Cas. The hobbit there with my brother is Gabriel."   
Wait, with his brother? Gabe was at the shop again way in Sam's personal space. But the young boy didn't seem to mind. He was laughing at something the small guy told him. 

"Dean, let them be."   
Cas' hand was warm on his wrist. It was meant to be reassuring and it was a warning. Dean shivered in spite of the heat.   
"Okay, babe. But will you talk to your brother? I need to go back now, I can see my new student." 

"Of course, Dean. Go now. See you later."   
Cas pulled him down for a dirty kiss and then let him go.   
Dean was still dizzy from it when he arrived to the shop where a new guy was waiting for him. "You're Adam, right? Let's go inside and we will talk."

He plastered on his pleasant smile and got on business with the skinny guy.  
The boy gave him a smile as he nodded.  
"Adam Milligan. And I never been on a surfboard but I would love to try."

While Dean was chatting with his new student Cas went over to the Sam&Gabriel duo.  
"Hey Cassie, how are you feeling without your little Dean-o?"

"They were really tangled together this morning." Sam said with a pained expression.   
"It was too much information about my brother's sex life. I don't want to know the details."  
"Then you should really stay away from my room from now on, brother." Cas said with a straight face. 

"Oh, please, Castiel... Not you too!" Sam was turning red again.   
"Are you jealous, Sammy? We could change that, you know?!" With a saucy wink he headed to the water and started swimming almost immediately.  
"Caaaas... Talk to your brother. He makes me really uncomfortable."

The older teen raised his eyebrows.   
"I think you are capable of telling him to stop. If you really wanted."  
Sam grumbled something and stared at the sand at his feet.  
"So...you are really into my brother, right?" Sam asked to change the topic.

Cas was aware of it, but didn't push the subject further.  
"Yes, indeed I am. He is gorgeous and clever. And I will keep the other details to my self." he finished with a smirk.  
"It's more than enough to see the hickies on his neck. And chest. And back. You are a little bit   
possessive, aren't you? And thanks for sparing me the details." The young boy was wearing a grimace. 

"Yes, I am... Maybe I should get him a collar..." Cas was thinking out loud.   
"Oh my god, please!!! I'm right here!"   
With that Sam quite literally ran back to the shop, leaving Castiel to his musings.  
Dean was just finishing up with the 'first timer interview' with the new kid Adam, when Sammy ran inside, his whole face red like a tomato.

"What the hell, Sammy? Don't you see I'm working?"  
"Sorry. But the Novaks will be the death of me"  
"What did Gabe do again, Sammy?"   
Dean looked at Adam apologizing but the kid just shrugged. 

"I will wait for you outside, Dean."   
Sam was somewhat calmer.   
"It wasn't Gabe. It was your boyfriend or what. He started talking about collaring you."   
The tall guy was sitting with his face in his palms. 

"Oh, really? Hmm. I should talk to him after this class. Until then, please, keep Frodo out of the back room."   
"Wha...Why? What is in the back?"   
But the older brother was already outside.

Sam opened the door of the back room and slipped inside. Everything seemed normal so he opened Dean's closet. And quickly closed it back again stumbling out from the room like he saw a ghost.  
Damn a ghost would have been better than a whole bunch of various terrifying toys his brother stacked into his closet.

"I hate you, Dean!"   
Screamed the younger Winchester in the vague direction of the ocean. He could've sworn he heard his brother laughter. 

"What got your knickers in a twist, Samsquatch?" Came a smug voice from under his shoulders.   
"Gosh, Gabe, please no. I'm way too tired for this shit now." Groaned Sam.   
"So you don't want to show me the back room? I'm sad, Sammy."  
Sam looked at the short guy with a traumatized expression.

"I'm not going back there ever again. That place is haunted and scarry. I will never look at my brother - or yours for that matter - the same way ever."  
Gabe looked like he had way too much fun watching the tall boy squirm.  
"Don't be such a prude, Sammyboy."

Gabe pulled out a lollipop from the pocket of his swimshorts and started sucking on it, eyes never leaving Sam's.  
"They are just having fun. Do you know how to have fun?"

Sam was squirming a little and tried to hide that Gabe's lollipop-eating had a really noticeable reaction. "Yeah, I know how to 'have fun'. I am capable of having fun. But it's not like...yours." The tall boy waved at the grinning guy.   
"Why? What is my kind of fun?" He asked around his sweet.   
"Blatant flirting with everything on legs, surfing, eating way too much sweets." Sam didn't look at Gabriel. "Wha.... Wait, are you jealous?" The lollipop was hanging out of his mouth as he stared wide eyed at the teen.   
"Of course not." 

But his answer was too quick and too loud. Gabe pushed back the sugary treat into his mouth and started sucking on it, punctuated with loud moans.  
Sam turned scarlet red within seconds. No, he will not surrender under the effect of the handsome guy. He will not be like his brother.

Talking of brothers, Dean was teaching the skinny guy how to stay up on the board. Adam wasn't bad for a beginner and he had really good balance.  
Dean was on his own board, watching as Adam tried and failed to catch a wave. Although the boy was really good. 

"Are you sure this is your first time on a board?" Dean asked the skinny teen.   
"Uhm, not really. My dad teached me to stand on a surf but nothing more. We couldn't come down here because of his job. And now he's gone." His voice got smaller and smaller as he talked until it was only a whisper. 

"Hey Adam! Now it's just me, you and the ocean. Nothing else. We can talk later." The boy shoot a thankful smile towards his teacher and tried to catch a wave again.  
On the coast Cas found it hard to concentrate on his book, because he kept staring at Dean in the water.

His body was vibrant with energy, like he couldn't stay in his own skin. Dean was everything he was looking for in a boy - sexy, clever, and oh so obedient.  
"Oh, boy. You are hopeless." Heard Castiel from his side. His father was no longer writing in his notebook but watching him with a soft smile. 

"What are you talking about, Father?"   
The teen knew what his dad thought about but didn't want him to brag about the whole thing.   
"You know it. You haven't turned a page in 10 minutes. And that never happens. So. When will you tell me that he's your boyfriend?"   
"Daaaaad..." 

Cas couldn't remember when was the last time he blushed so hard because of what his father said.  
"Don't daaaad me, Castiel. You are my son and I've seen you fool around with guys before but never like this. Its good to see you this happy. Dean seems like a nice guy."  
Cas smiled, even though he was still red in the face.

"He is really nice and we seem to fit together perfectly."  
"Yes, I can see that. Now hush, looks like he finished with his lesson." When his son still didn't go just looked at him dumbstruck he pushed at him. "Go! And don't forget, we're having a family dinner tonight. You can bring Dean." 

Cas smiled at that even though he was sure it's gonna be a nightmare.   
"Bye, Dad. See you at night." With that the teen practically ran to his boy who just emerged from the water.  
Dean and Adam were walking back to the shop when Cas caught up to them.

"Hey, baby! This is Adam Milligan, my new student. Adam, this is Castiel, my..."  
He stopped not sure how to introduce Cas.  
"I'm his boyfriend, Castiel Novak"

Dean beamed at the older boy for saying it out loud for the first time.  
"Oh, hi. Nice to meet you. I better get going. It's late and I have some stuff to do. Dean, see you tomorrow. And it was a pleasure, Cas." With this the young boy left the shop.   
Castiel was looking at Dean like he wanted to eat him alive and the other teen was in a similar condition. So with a quick flick of the wrist, Dean closed the door of the shop and started pulling the brunette toward the back room.

The door of the backroom closed with a loud bang as Dean pushed the older boy into it.  
"Fuck, you're hot. So hot, Sir"  
Cas was growling into the kiss and quickly got back the control.

"Looking at you all day in the ocean. You are so in your element on that board"  
"Hm. You liked that, didn't you? Me on something fierce. Riding on the waves all wet."   
Cas moaned into their next kiss and slammed Dean into the wall next to the door. 

"I would love to see you riding something else. Please tell me there's something here."   
The sand haired boy shivered at the voice of his Dom.   
"Yes, Sir. My... My closet has some things in it.”

Cas smirked at that and went to open it.  
"Oh, dirty boy, you have planned this all along haven't you? I should punish you for being so eager"

The brunette boy was amazed by the variety of the toys inside. Dildos, vibrators, plugs, cock rings and even a ball gag.  
"Choose one of this for us to use now and two for the night at my house. Because you will be staying over and I guarantee that we won't spend our time sleeping"

"Okay, Sir." Dean went there obediently and automatically chose his smaller plug. "This for now, please, Sir. The ball gag and the cockring for the night."   
The older guy smiled at his sub and took the games from the closet. And the one from the hands of Dean.

He looked around in the back room and found the perfect place.  
"Bend over that table for me, baby"  
Dean was quick to obey, scrambling out of his pants on his way there.  
"Good boy." Cas caressed the bent over boy's bottom before he smacked it. "You are way too eager and I didn't say to take off your pants. I will remember to punish you for this later. But not now." He took hold of Dean's globes and got down behind him.

Dean groaned and buried his face into his arms while his talented Dom parted the globes of his ass and blew hot air onto his hole.  
"So beautiful" he said and licked him teasingly.  
"Sir, please." Castiel didn't listened to him just licked around a few times and opened the bottle of lube he brought from his little boy's stuff. He did quick work with getting his fingers wet and warm. 

"I'm going to open you up for this little thing now. There won't be any fucking here now."   
Dean wanted to protest but Cas chose the moment to bury his forefinger inside the tight heat of the boy.

Cas was a man with a plan so he worked his finger in and out before sliding in another.  
"Look at you, little boy. So eager to have something in you. I have a special treat just for you."  
He slicked up the toy before gently pushing the plug inside.  
Dean moaned brokenly from the stretch.

"You will sit through dinner with this inside you, keeping you open and ready for me."  
"Sir...But your family..." Cas just hummed for himself but didn't say anything about the comment. 

"Now fetch your pants, babe and then come back here. Dean was moaning when the plug shifted inside of him but he quickly composed himself. He stood back in front of his boyfriend in a few seconds.  
Cas looked at his obedient little boy with a fond smile.  
"Good boy. Now let's get outside so we can meet the others."

Cas put the selected toys in his backpack, closing the closet back.  
As they walked back to the group, Cas made sure to keep his hand at the small of Dean's back, slipping it down every now and then to play with base of the plug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're so glad you like this!! Kudos and comment can help a lot! :)


	4. Family dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean goes to a family dinner with the Novaks and Michael is introduced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I felt generous this week, meaning I give you a new chapter on this Saturday. It's 4:30 am here, I'm exhausted and I'm on my way to work.   
> Sorry for typos and not quite understandable sentences. Please, pont them out, since this work is still unbeta'd.  
> I'm sorry this is short but I always forget to feed our baby... I need to catch up with everything. Sorry, Lily!!!

Everyone was waiting for the pair at the tree. "Finally. Dean, are you good? You look a little flushed." Smirked Gabe at the younger boy. 

"Uhm. Yeah. Sunburn." Fidgeted the teen and gasped when his boyfriend pushed at his butt. 

"Be quiet. We don't want them to know, am I right?"

"Yes, Sir" murmured Dean and curled into Cas' arm, with his head in the crook of the older boy's neck.  
"He is tired, the Sun and the water seems to drain him out."

Dean nodded and nuzzled his face into his boyfriend neck.  
"Yeah, sure. I can see that.”

“Can we leave now, Father?"   
Chuck was watching the whole conversation with a fond expression. 

"Of course. Go now. Do you need to change clothes for the dinner? It's quite a fancy place so maybe your clothes aren't suitable." 

"Yes, that would be great, Mr Novak. You coming, Cas?"   
Castiel nodded at the younger boy and took his hand, leading him in the direction of the Winchesters' apartment.

Cas caressed Dean's wrist gently.  
"Are you doing alright, babyboy? Tell me if it becomes too much."  
Dean grinned at him.

"It's so good, Sir. I feel so full and the thought of you being able to have me anytime you want is hot."  
They found Sammy at home, watching TV in the living room.

When the younger boy saw them he looked terrified.

"Please don't have sex while I'm at home. I don't want to hear anything"  
"Don't worry, Sam. You won't." The boy didn't look convinced but shrugged and went back to watch the film. "Come, Dean. You need to change." Castiel guided the boy into the room and closed the door behind him, pushing the flushed sub to it. He did quick work making Dean breathless with deep kisses. 

"I'm so proud of you, boy. Now get on your knees." 

The boy obeyed quickly and was waiting eagerly for further words from his Dom.   
"Make me come, little boy and make it quick. We need to get back soon."

Dean eagerly pushed Cas' pants down and pulled his dom's member out of it's confines.  
"Yes, Sir"

Cas slid his fingers through the blondish locks of Dean's hair and pulled the young sub closer.  
"Don't make me wait, little boy"

Dean took his dom's cock deep into his throat, keeping the eye contact. He relaxed his throat and hollowed his cheeks, running his tongue along the shaft.  
He  
bobbed his head up and down working all the tricks he knew to make his dom come.  
"Stay still, boy I'm gonna fuck that perfect little throat of yours."

Dean did as told and let his mouth fall wider. Cas immediately started to fuck into the wet heat of the boy's mouth, grunting when he touched the back of his sub's throat. Dean gagged a little but the older teen didn't give time to recover. He used the kneeling guy for his liking. He was silently watching the green eyed boy's tear streaked face and sped up his thrusts.

Cas was right on the edge of his orgasm and he pulled out, held onto Dean's shoulder with one hand, while jerking himself off with the other.  
He came with an animalistic groan, painting his sub's face white with his cum.

Dean left his mouth open and caught some of it with his tongue, the rest landing on his cheeks, and even his eyelashes.  
"You look so good like this, boy. Wait a little." Cas fastened his jeans and took out his cellphone from his pocket. 

"Smile." He took some photos of the boy on his knees then helped him up to his feet. "You look amazing, baby boy. Now wash yourself then we can leave."   
Dean was smiling lazily while he cleaned up. He was dazed and all the edges were a little blurry but he was aware of the things around him.

When Dean finished cleaning up, he put on a white dress shirt and changed his shorts to a slightly less worn pair of dark jeans.  
"Will this be okay, Sir? Do I look presentable?"

Cas looked like he wanted to eat him up.   
"You look gorgeous, baby."  
Sam was still in front of the TV when they emerged from Dean's room. 

"Dean, you've got something on your... Oh, my god. I think I'm gonna vomit. You said you won't have sex while I'm here!!!" The young teen had a horrified expression on his face. 

"No, Samuel. I said that you won't hear anything. And you didn't. But please, excuse us. We have a family dinner to attend. And I'm sure you'll come to the next one. Have a nice evening!" Cas was back to his polite self but was wearing his trademark smirk. 

"Uh, okay. Bye, Cas! Bye, Jerk!" He waved them out.  
Dean was feeling anchored and steady, the constant reminder of Cas wanted him, - claimed him, owned him - made the young sub content and happy.

The restaurant wasn't far, so they were there after a short walk.  
"You alright there, babyboy?"  
Cas asked before they went inside.  
"Perfect. So perfect, Sir"

"Good. If you behave like a good boy tonight, you will get a special reward later"  
"All right, Sir!" Dean was smiling lazily at his Dom while he was guided to the noisy lot of the Novaks. There was an additional guy seated there as well.   
"Ah, I see Michael has arrived. Don't worry about him, he's nice enough." The younger boy nodded then greeted the family with surprising familiarity. 

"Michael, I want to introduce my boyfriend, Dean Winchester. Dean, this is Mike." 

They shook hands but Dean didn't really pay attention. In his sub-space he was comfortable. He let Castiel order for him and ate in silence, occasionally speaking just to avoid questions but he could feel Michael's knowing gaze on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are like cookies but without getting fat. Give us sweets!!! Oh, and I love all of you.


	5. Let's play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is sex. There's a little dinner thing but wow. This part is filthy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't even say anything. I'm quite proud of this. We had fun writing it, didn't we, Lily?

Dean raised his eyes to look at Cas and waited until he nodded before he started speaking. "Uhm. I'm 18, I live with my little brother, who's 16. I'm going to university to study Engineering and Classical Rock. Probably. That's it I guess. Oh, and I'm the surf coach here." 

Mike nodded along and smiled. "And when did you meet our little Castiel here? You seem quite...cozy."   
Cas raised his eyebrow at that but answered nonetheless. "Two days. But seems much more."

"Engineering? That's very...down to earth. Well it's true then: opposites do attract each other. Cassie plans to major in Theological Studies"

Castiel looked at his brother with narrowed eyes.  
"We are having a good time together, Gabriel. That's the only thing that matters." "Oh, I can see that." Gabe smirked at the pair but shut his mouth. 

The dinner went on without mishaps and not much later everyone was ready to leave. Dean was restless and his arousal went higher and higher under Cas' hands. He didn't stop touching the boy for a minute through the dinner. "Come now, boy. Just a few minutes and we can be together. Alone." 

Whispered the older teen into his boyfriend's ear. "Sir.. Please... I need you." Dean didn't care if he was overheard. He wanted relief.

The Novaks went back to their house and Cas waved everyone goodbye while pulling his pliant and obedient boy after him with a secure grip on his wrist.

They heard Gabe's catcall but didn't care. Cas shut and locked his door and immediately went for biting and sucking Dean's neck.

Dean felt lax and completely at ease by the assault from his beautiful boyfriend. He let the other boy mark him up again and enjoyed the slightly painful nicks on his neck. "You're such a good boy, Dean. Now take off your clothes and get on the bed. On your hands and knees."   
The flustered teen shed his clothing as fast as he could and got into position.

Cas got out of his own clothes and kneeled behind his boy.  
"I'm going to take the plug out now."

Cas marvelled at the sight of Dean's puckered hole. He pulled the toy out and lick at the remains of the lube.  
Dean was squirming under Cas and had troubles with keeping up his posture but he wanted to behave. 

"You sweet little boy. I bet you want to come. Do you?"   
The younger sub could only moan. "Answer me, boy."

"Ye--Yes, sir! Please, let me come!"   
Cas hummed under his breath.   
"Hmm... Better not. Now stay here. I need to get the toys you picked."

Dean waited eagerly on the bed as Cas pulled the things Dean had picked out from his bag.  
"You remember the silent safeword, right?"  
"Yes, Sir"  
"Good boy."

He positioned the sub onto his back with his arms above his head and tied his wrists to the headboard with two pair of handcuffs.

"I'm not putting on the gag yet, because I want to use that pretty mouth of yours first. So here is what is going to happen. You need to get me off three times before you get to come yourself. This little thing will help you to behave."

Cas fastened the cockring around the base of Dean's dick.

"If you come before you are allowed to...I'm gonna need to punish you, so be good. And open up because I was wanting to fuck your throat all evening"  
"You're allowed to speak for a while now. So answer me properly, boy. Do you want my cock?" Cas whispered the question into the trembling sub's ear.

"Yes, Sir! Please. Fuck my face. I want to swallow your come. Please!" Dean's need made his voice strong.

"Good boy. That's all you could say. Now let's use that pretty mouth for its real purpose. With that Cas pushed his rapidly hardening dick into eagerly waiting boy's mouth.  
Cas held onto the headboard with one hand and ran his fingers through the blondish hair with the other, holding Dean's head closer to himself as he thrust inside the hot cavern of his sub's mouth.

"So good for me, boy. So very good for me. The most perfect little toy I can have. "  
Dean relaxed his throat all the way and looked up at Cas with watery eyes. The older boy had an animalistic raw expression of pleasure on his face and it made Dean's already hard cock twitch. He wanted to make his dom come so he ran his tongue up and down on his shaft, hollowing his cheeks out.

"That's it boy, work it over, you will get your reward soon"  
Castiel was true to his words and in a few minutes he came down on his toy's throat with a growl, tightening his grip on the sandy locks. 

"So good, little boy. So good. Now I'll go to clean up a little and fetch some water. Don't touch yourself and you're still not allowed to speak."   
With that he left to room. Dean was shaking and he was so hard it almost hurt but he trusted his boyfriend to come back and take care of him.   
He probably fell asleep sometime while waiting since he woke up to the feeling of a wet touch on his still mostly erect cock. 

"You taste so good, baby boy. I'm sorry for waking you but we still have the whole night in front of us."  
Dean groaned and thrust his hips up, chasing pleasure he knew he wouldn't find yet.

"Oh no no no my darling boy. You still have two more to go. But until I can get hard again, I want to play with your beautiful body. Get to know every little part of it."  
Castiel unlocked the cuffs binding Dean to the headboard and gave a hard kiss onto his lips.

"Come on, boy, turn around, and I want that sweet little ass of yours high in the air"  
Dean got on his knees quickly, head on his crossed hands.

"Good. Now I'll get you the gag. You need to be quiet."   
The younger boy could only whimper. Cas fastened the ball gag securely into his sub's mouth and got back behind him.

Cas leaned down to nip at the base of Dean's neck, whispering into his ears.  
"Look at you, my gorgeous boy, so beautifully on display for me. I want to eat you up. I will lick and suck on every part of skin I can reach, then I'm gonna eat your perky little bottom out."

Cas didn't mention the big purple vibrator he brought from Dean's closet. He wanted that to be a surprise.  
But the Dom didn't want to use it yet. So he started doing what he promised to Dean. Mapping his body with kisses, licks and bites. He started at the muted boy's ears, whispering little nothings into them. 

"Don't come yet. If you do, you will be punished."   
Dean whimpered as the older teen went from licking his ears to suck on the sensitive skin of his neck. He was sure he'd have marks after this night that would last more than a few days.

Dean was trying to stay still and be a good boy for his Sir. Opening up and letting Castiel do whatever he liked with him.  
The older boy continued his way down Dean's body, sucking and biting the skin.

When he reached the globes of Dean's ass, he bit down hard on each side, leaving very prominent marks there.  
"You are so good baby, my obedient boy. Keep it up and you will get a big reward. Now I want you to be completely still."

A sound suspiciously like he wanted to say 'Sir.' escapes Dean's mouth after hearing the command.   
"If I'm not mistaken I said silence!" Castiel didn't even finish the sentence when he smacked the disobedient teen.   
"Now where were we? Ohh." He spread the cheeks of the green eyed boy's ass and he immediately started licking at his furled entrance.

Dean bit on the gag and buried his face into his arms to suppress his whimpers. Cas was licking him open with his sinfully talented tongue. Which was soon followed by one and then two fingers.

He couldn't reach far without lube, so he reached for the tube in the bedside cabinet and got his fingers nice and slick.  
Even the fake strawberry flavour couldn't stop Castiel in his mission of making his sub a crying puddle of want. So he went back licking and sucking at Dean's asshole. Although the younger teen was still, Cas could hear his little moans and sobs through the gag.

Cas withdrew his lips and started to nip on the fine globes of Dean's ass, leaving marks for only them to know about.  
"You are hot, making me hard again so quickly."

To demonstrate his word, the older teen rubbed his erection to the Dean's crack, using the remnants of the lube and his saliva to ease the slide.  
"I could come from this. Rubbing myself off on your perky little bottom, never entering that tight hole."

Castiel's voice was raspy and low and Dean felt like he will pass out from desire. He moaned miserably into the gag and tried his best to keep still.  
"You're so great for me. Just for me. I'll mark you up so no one will look at you. Because you're mine." 

He lubed himself up to ease the slide of his thrusts on Dean's ass and used the wanton boy's hips for handles.   
"Roll over, little boy. I want to see your have when I come over your body.   
Dean's face was tear-streaked and he was clearly blissed out. 

"Look at you. You don't even need to come. You're just happy to please me."  
Dean was floating in his wonderful subspace, so far gone he could barely see his dom, who leaned down to bite and suck over his sub's already bruised neck, while pushing his cock onto Dean's equally hard dick.

The younger boy groaned and had to hold his hips back from bucking up.  
"Oh fuck, I'm gonna come."  
Castiel never swore outside of bed and Dean loved to see how he transformed for him...because of him.  
With a few strokes on his cock, Cas came with his head tilted back, painting Dean's torso, neck and even his face with white strings of his cum.

"My sweet boy. You must be thirsty. I'm going to clean myself up and I'll bring you something. Then we can nap. What do you say, little boy?"   
Dean came back to his senses at the first touch of a wet washcloth. He was freed from his ties and the gag was nowhere to be seen. 

"Daddy?" His voice was wrecked and hardly loud enough to be heard but with a shocked and panicked face he sat up quickly. 

"Daddy? That's a new one even for me." Cas' voice was surprised, even amused. 

"I'm sorry..." The younger boy wished the bed could swallow him up. 

"Don't worry, babe. I like it."

All the blood in Dean's body that wasn't rushing south to make his still pretty hard cock throb, was now colouring his face. He looked up at Cas, but the older boy was smiling reassuringly.  
"I like it very much. Now let's have a little nap and when his strength is back, daddy will fuck his pretty little baby into the mattress. And when his babyboy is full of daddy's cum and have that plug back inside him to hold it in....daddy will suck his little boy toy off and let him come down his throat"

"Sleep now." Cas tucked Dean close to himself after giving him a glass of water and cleaning him up.   
The younger teen quickly fell asleep, his head on Castiel's chest.   
The Dom followed him after covering his boy with a thin blanket.

It was still dark when Dean stirred. His mind felt foggy, and he felt completely safe in the arms of his boyfriend. But his bladder made itself known so he had to leave the warm cocoon of Cas' bed.

When he got back, the older boy was awake, lazily stroking his half hard cock.   
"How do you feel, baby? You up for round 3?" He smirked from under his lashes.  
"I feel great, Daddy. Please... Fuck me now, Daddy. It hurts." Dean crawled back under the covers.  
Cas pulled the covers down and pushed Dean down onto his back.

"You were so good tonight. No one could ever be so lucky to have such an obedient little boy like you. Daddy has a special present for his little one."  
Cas left the bed for a moment to fetch something from his bag.  
He pulled the toy out and grinned from the plan he had in mind.

"Daddy is going to open you up for his cock with this and then fuck you nice and slow. I want to feel you around me, little boy. I want to make love to you"  
Dean whimpered as he looked at the huge dildo. He never played with it before but he was eager to try it. Especially if Cas was true to his words and planned a fuck after it. The teen didn't want to think about the 'L' word. It was too soon. 

Although he was afraid, he shivered at the thought of feeling Cas in him, moving slowly and hard after opening him up with the toy.  
Cas poured some lube on his fingers and slowly entered his boy with one finger, slowly followed by a second. 

"Still so impossibly tight for me... gorgeous boy"  
Withdrawing the digits Cas lubed up the toy and entered Dean's body inch by inch.

The dildo felt amazing in Dean's ass and he tried to fuck himself on the huge toy, but Cas stopped his movements as soon as the boy started moving. "None of that, baby boy. I will set the pace."

Cas continued thrusting with the toy, trying to find the younger teen's prostate. A loud moan left the sweating sub's mouth when he managed to aim for the bundle of nerves.  
"Please... Sir... I need you inside me.."

Dean started to beg brokenly as the toy brought him dangerously close to the edge.  
Cas groaned and leaned down to scratch his teeth over and over the already purple marks on Dean's body.

"One day I will fuck you with this still inside you. Stretching you out , filling you to the rim... Daddy's beautiful cockslut"  
"Daddy, please!" New tears started dampening his hair while he begged. "Shy, boy. Just a few more moments." The blond teen was already close to come but then Cas smirked and turned on the toy. The first setting made Dean squirming and screaming. "I can't... I'm gonna come, Sir. Please..."

The brunette stopped and pulled out quickly the dildo and took its place.  
Dean threw his head back in ecstasy as his body was finally complete with his boyfriend inside him.

It took a big lot of self control for the younger boy not to come in that exact moment and Cas didn't give him time to adjust. He started to move in an agonizingly slow pace.  
"You feel amazing. Still so tight." Even after the two orgasms in one night, Castiel was close so he fucked into Dean in a snail's pace. "Faster... I need faster..." "No. I said my pace." 

But he did went a little bit faster and harder, just to see his boyfriend's blissed out expression.  
"Remember...you..are not allowed... to come yet... so good...such an obedient boy...mine"  
Cas started to pick up the pace hitting Dean's prostate every single time.

"I can't... Sir...please.. I can't hold it back"  
Dean was a mess, blonde locks damp, eyes watering as he screw his eyes shut trying to keep his orgasm at bay.

"Yes you can, because I said so, and you are such an obedient little boy."  
Cas leaned down again to kiss him properly.

"No... It hurts...please..." Dean was sobbing with pleasure or pain, he didn't know anymore. Cas was pounding into him with forceful thrust, being lost in his own enjoyment. "Yes, baby boy... I'm so close. Gonna fill you up good..." Even he had troubles with forming coherent sentences.

It only took a couple of thrusts for Cas to come with his head thrown back, holding onto Dean's shoulder with a grip he was sure will leave marks.  
When he came down from his high, he pulled out and quickly pushed the plug back inside Dean.

"You were so good... so very good.. my perfect baby boy."  
"Please, Sir... please... it hurts so much..."  
"I got you baby."

He got sure the plug was secure in the sub's worn out body and with quick moves he swallowed the whole of Dean's twitching cock. The sound that leaved the boy's mouth was loud and quite inhuman. With a loud 'Cas' he came into his Dom's mouth.

"Daddy..." He whimpered when the older teen didn't stop immediately. "I'm sorry, little boy. But Daddy loves your taste so much." Dean wasn't able to say anything while stars danced in front of his eyes. He came down from his high slowly.

Cas wiped the tears off gently and kissed Dean long and hard, holding the still trembling boy tight.  
When they pulled apart, Cas wrapped the covers over both of them, fingers playing absentmindedly with the blonde locks.

"You are soo good to Daddy, babyboy. Now go to sleep, you have to work in the morning."  
Dean was out so quickly, he couldn't answer to his Dom. Castiel was smiling down on his beautiful boy fondly. "Sleep well, little boy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give us love!!!!  
> And to the ones who asked about Michael: don't worry, he will be here. Eventually. We've got time.


	6. Good Vibrations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas go for shopping. Sudden Michael appears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh My Salazar!! We're over 1500 hits. Holy fucking Hell! I'm so glad!!!  
> So here, have a chapter without actual smut. Ikr! Weird.

The morning came quickly and with a loud scream from the doorway. "OMG, what did you last night?" The shriek came from Gabriel who was shielding his eyes like a kid. Dean woke up with wonderful aches all over his body. "Daddy? Make him stop..."

"CASTIEL YOU KINKY LITTLE BASTARD!!! I can't believe you two!" Gabriel seemed shocked but at the same time amused a bit.

Castiel gave his brother his best look of doom, which wasn't the same since he had a sleepy Dean clinging to him.

The older boy looked around the room and saw the dildo beside the bed and Dean... Dean was totally wrecked.

"Good morning, Brother. What are you doing in my room?"

"First thing first. Dean, you slut. You only need a collar and a leash and Cassie could call you his pet." At mentioning the collar, Cas' eyes lit up like stars. "I really don't want to know what follows that look." Continued the trickster without batting an eye. "Second, breakfast is ready and Dean is allowed to stay since he has his day free, according to Sammy. And thanks for not letting us sleep. At all." With a quick wave he left the room, closing the door behind him.

"A collar, huh? He's not the first to say that..." Said Cas with lifted eyebrows. Dean was still blushing but he tried to hide his face in his boyfriend's neck. 

"Babe, don't hide your pretty face. Now get ready. We have a really awkward breakfast to attend."They pulled themselves out from the bed and looked around.

The room was a mess and Dean quickly picked up the sex toys scattering the floor. As he leaned over, Cas grinned as he saw the marks he left on his sub's ass.

"You look absolutely edible, baby" he whispered into Dean's ear on the way to his en-suit bathroom.

"You gonna do something about it?" asked Dean the equally underdressed teen. 

"Cheeky. Yes, I was going to but now? You will get nothing. Maybe next time you will remember your manners." said Cas as he closed the door of his bathroom, leaving a gaping Dean standing in the middle of the room.

"Son of a bitch" Dean muttered under his breath and got his stuff together. He was covered in marks from head to toe and he tried to prepare himself for the teasing he will get. It was still worth it, he would stand twice the amount of teasing for Cas and the things the dom did with his body.

Oh God he was in deep, but he enjoyed it. The blue eyed teen made him fall apart and put him back together with such a easy dominance. He would fall to his knees from even a glance from Cas.

After a few minutes of musing about what he'd do for Cas, the Dom stepped out from the bathroom with damp hair, in a white towel around his lower body.   
"Room's all yours, babe. But don't get too long. Father will have enough against us." 

It didn't calm Dean in the slightest but he knew his boyfriend was telling the truth. It's gonna be a long morning.

So Dean jumped under the shower, hissing as the water touched the still sensitive bruises on his skin.

Even though having a day off which meant he won't be topless all day, there were marks all around his neck like a collar. Hmm...collar. The mere thought made Dean's cock twitch in anticipation. But he had to behave because Cas was waiting for him outside.

And before everything Dean wanted to be a good boy.

So he left the shower and toweled off quickly to join his boyfriend. Dean left the bathroom totally naked and started to pick up his yesterday clothes. Really slowly with much more bending over than absolutely necessary.

"Dean. We both know that I won't do anything now, so you can stop with this. Or maybe you want to get punished."   
The younger teen gasped but didn't turn around. 

"Ahh. I see. We will talk about this later. Now dress up. Please, choose something from my closet."

Dean put on a pair of green shorts and a T-shirt, but the damage of his skin was totally evident.   
"Caaaaas how do I look like? There is not a single part of my neck you left unharmed. They will never let me live it down"

The older teen just smirked. He liked those marks on Dean. The sub was his, he claimed him and couldn't stop proving his ownership.  
"You look taken. And that's what you are. And I have a special surprise for you today"

"A surprise?" The blonde boy looked at Cas hopefully but he didn't say anything else, just left the room. "Babe! Come on! Tell me!!!" 

"No. And stop whining."  
The kitchen was packed with the Novaks. Not just Anna and Gabe but Chuck and Mike was there as well.

"I see you slept well. I wish I could tell this about the rest of the family." said Chuck with a smile.  
Dean found something very interesting on the floor and wished for it to swallow them.

"Sorry?"he tried but Cas squeezed his hand.

"You don't have to apologize. We did nothing wrong. I couldn't try to count how many times I've been kept awake by some of you."  
With that they sat down and Cas met with Mike's approving smile.

"I'm proud of you little brother."

"Thank you, Michael, but I don't need your approval. Now can we eat? We have a big day ahead us."

His question was followed by the sound of cutlery on the plates. The young lovers were sitting side by side, quietly engaging in a conversation with Mike about his job. He was working as a lawyer in California with big names he wasn't supposed to talk about.

So they left him to his own thoughts but he still sent secretive smile across the table to Cas.

"What's up with you and Charlie?" Dean asked Anna when they stood up from the table. "She seemed very interested yesterday"  
The redhead blushed but smiled fondly.

"She is nice. The general knowledge she has on everything pop culture related is amazing."

"Yeah she is cool"  
The Novaks started to gather they stuff for their day on the beach.

"So what do you two kinky lovebirds have in mind for today?"  
Gabe asked as he took a popsicle out from the freezer.

"I'm going to take Dean shopping. I need to show off what I've got." smirked Cas to his brother. 

"I.. Okay. Have fun. I'm gonna entertain Sammy boy on the shore. Bye Cassie and Cassie's pet." waved Gabe with the popsicle in his mouth.

"We really are going shopping?" whined the younger teen, hugging his boyfriend. 

“Yes, little boy and stop whining. It sounds bitchy."   
Dean blushed and looked down.

"Now put on your shoes and let's go. I know the best place." while they got ready, the rest of the Novaks left the house so they were the only ones there.  
"I know what you're thinking about and no. No funny business. And why are you so silent? Don't tell me it's because Michael." It sounded like a question.

"He's so intimidating. And I'm not sure if I like the way he looks at me. Or at us." Dean's voice was small.  
Cas wrapped his arms around his sub. 

"Hey, don't worry about him. Yes, he can be a bit much but you will get used to it. He's nice. Now get in. We're going shopping."   
Dean groaned at the Mean Girl reference but got into Cas' shiny coupe anyway.

"How can your whole family be so intimidating? I mean Gabe is enough on his own and then you have Mike too... You are creepy people." Dean said with a shrug.  
Cas grinned at him.

"They are angels if you get to know them. Do you find me intimidating too?"

"No, Sir. Since we are intimate and dating."

"Babe, that was like the worst pun I've ever heard. Couldn't you come up with a better one? I know your mouth is great, so maybe we should stick to its best use. And when we first met, you found me scary, didn't you, Dean?" 

Cas smiled at the blushing boy next to him.  
"I..better not answer to that question. Where are we going anyway? I thought you said we were going shopping. But this isn't the shopping centre."   
Dean didn't recognise the part of city where they were driving.

"Don't worry, I know where we're going. And you'll like my idea."

A comfortable silence followed his words. Dean usually didn't like to be silent, especially with Cas, but he felt at ease in the car.  
They reached their destination soon and Dean felt his face become hot as he saw the shop they came to.

"Good vibrations? Really?"  
San Francisco's prominent sex shop had a wide range of all kinds of toys.

Cas just smirked as he wrapped his long fingers around Dean's wrist and pulled him into the store.

"There are some things I want to buy for you, baby. Some things I can't stop thinking about since our first day together."  
Dean's heart started to beat faster as he saw what direction they are going inside the spacious store.

"Gifts and gears for BDSM" said the black sign atop the aisles.  
"Oh fuck"

"Come on, boy. Choose something from here while I go to speak with the cashier about your present. You can get two things from here you don't already have, all right?"   
Dean couldn't speak, just nodded. He was already looking for a little box he knew Cas would approve.

The older teen went to the glass display at the back of the shop but stopped soon as he saw someone was already talking to the cute boy behind the counter. 

"Michael?" 

He wasn't surprised to see his brother in a sex shop but the fact that he was at Good vibrations at the same time as they were raised some suspicion.  
"Oh, my dearest, brother. Are you buying something for your boy toy?" Cas raised his eyebrows but answered anyway. 

"He's actually my boyfriend and yes. I want to get him something."

While the brothers conversed, Dean found the non sticky bondage tape he was looking for and went to see the bars at the other side of the BDSM section.  
"As I see your little boy toy - sorry boyfriend - is checking out some really interesting things in the BDSM section. I'm utterly surprised though that you are a dom, baby brother."

Cas groaned and tried to ignore Mike looking at the displayed items.   
An elegant black leather collar caught his eye and the shop keeper pulled it out with a smile.

"It's imported from Italy and has a hole in the front if you want to attach something to it." He said with a knowing smirk.

"It would look good on Dean" 

"It's gorgeous, I will take it"

"I can put a little tag on it if you want. With some words on it as well. For free, of course."   
Said the guy- according to his name tag, Kevin- and showed a few silver dog tags.   
"Thank you, Kevin. I'd like a small one with Dean's name on it. And on the back my name should be fine. It's Castiel."

Mike was impressed with his brother's coldness. 

"Wow. That's nice, Cassie. And just a little bit possessive. I like it. Kev, honey, I will pay for that collar." Cas tried to object but Mike didn't listen to him.   
"Maybe with this you will consider some...sharing."

Castiel lifted his brow, glaring at his brother suspiciously.

"Sharing? You just said yourself that I'm possessive. Why would I even consider sharing my boyfriend with you?"  
Mike just grinned and leaned to the counter.

"Sharing is caring little brother. And I have a huge flat with a very usable bedpost. Consider my offer."

"Daddy? What's wrong?" asked Dean quietly as he took his Dom's hand. With a reassuring smile Cas caressed the younger boy's face. 

"Nothing's wrong, baby. Mike is being... Mike. He thinks he can get everything. Including you."   
Castiel shoot daggers into his brother's face with the look he gave the man. 

"What? What do you mean?"   
Mike stepped closer to the oblivious teen way too close into his personal space than Cas would have liked, but he didn't want to cause a scene. He just grabbed tighter Dean's wrist. 

"Let's try something." said Michael with a smirk as he took Dean's strong jaw between his long fingers. "Kneel, boy."  
Cas snapped and stepped between Mike and Dean. His eyes were stern and cold like ice.

"Keep your filthy fingers off my sub."  
Dean trembled from that voice and looked at his Dom pleadingly.

"Sir? What's going on?"  
"Nothing, babe. Mike wants to prove that he can get anything and anyone. And he wants you now."  
Dean was confused. 

"But I'm yours, Sir. Doesn't he know that?"   
The trembling boy stepped closer to to Cas. 

"Oh, I know, pet. I just asked your boyfriend to consider my offer. It'd be an honour if he shared you."  
Dean's eyes grew wide as he understood what Mike was saying.

"Oh...oh?? You are suggesting a threesome??"  
Michael grinned and nodded with a predatory look in his eyes.

"Just say yes to me, Dean... all you have to do is to say yes"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If your hands are not otherwise occupied, please give as kudos and comments! *Sammy puppy eyes*
> 
> We really hope you appreciate our puns.(Okay, they're Lilly's but still.)


	7. Don't touch what's mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel gets a little bit angry because of his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

"No! You're aware that my boyfriend is standing right next to me and he's actually your brother, right? Are you really that idiot?" Dean couldn't believe how could someone be so much a dick.

"Should I care? It's not like you've been together for long." 

Mike was still looking at him like he wanted to eat the young boy for dinner.

"Fuck off, Michael." with a final look Dean turned to look at his fuming Dom.

Cas didn't say anything just paid for the collar and Dean's tape then grabbed his sub's wrist and dragged him out of the shop, leaving a gaping brother being themselves.  
Cas led them to his car and pushed Dean to the door, lips attacking lips, all teeth and tongue and possessive energy.

"Fucking arrogant bastard" Cas managed to growl when they parted to catch their breath. "I don't share what belongs to me. Who's are you?" the angry dom asked before biting down Dean's shoulder.  
"Yours Sir... so yours... please...please make me yours again. Make me forget the touch of your brother"

Cas grinned and moved to open the door of the car.  
"That's exactly what I'm gonna do. Your flat. Now."

Dean was still catching his breath and his shaking knees prevented him from climbing into the car.  
"Get in the car, boy. I don't want to make you unless I really have to do so."   
The younger teen did as he was told with an uncomfortable tightness in his shorts. Castiel started the car and they were at the Winchester's in 10 minutes.

"Get out. Leave the door open for me. Strip and wait for me on your bed. I want you on your knees."   
The sand haired teen was quick but he didn't want to anger further his Dom so he folded his clothes and Cas found him on the bed, panting, hard and leaking. 

"So beautiful."  
Cas stood in the door, watching his sub in his obedient kneeling position and he felt his anger slowly ebb away. Dean was his, he chose him, came home with and right now he is waiting for him to do whatever he wanted.

Cas pulled the newly purchased collar out of the bag and stepped closer to the bed.  
"So good for me, baby."

Dean didn't make a noise when Cas approached him. The older did quick work with the collar, fastening on his sub's neck, tight enough to be felt but Dean had no trouble with breathing. He held his head high while Castiel stepped back to watch the naked boy.   
Cas admired his work for a while, the collar looked wonderfully on Dean's neck. The dom felt a surge of pride and he ran his fingers through the sand blonde locks.

"Mine. My beautiful boy" he whispered.  
"Only yours Daddy. Please... "

"Just a minute, darling. I'll get you that nice bar you were looking at earlier. Would you like that?"   
Dean could only whimper as Castiel caressed his back with soft fingers.

"Be right back. Don't move." He practically ran out of the room to grab the spreader bar.   
The younger teen was in the same position. Head held high, back straight, collar tight around his throat. Cas had to adjust himself in his shorts.

"Spread your knees, pet. Wider. Wider. That's right."   
The Dom fastened the loops around Dean's tights. The boy looked wonderful but something was missing. "Hands in front of you, babe." 

Cas fetched the leather handcuffs they used earlier and put it on his sub's wrists.   
"There. You look marvellous."

Cas arranged his sub the way he wanted him: knees on the bed opened wide with the bar, his back bent forward with only his elbows supporting his weight, his ass deliciously on display high in the air.  
"Look at you, baby. So obedient and eager to please me."

Dean buried his face into his arms, rocking his hips back, seeking friction of any kind.  
Cas slapped his ass and stilled his hips.  
"I don't remember giving you permission to move. Such an eager little toy.... what should I do with an impatient little pet like you, hmm?"  
"I'm sorry Sir"

"You don't seem very sorry though. Here is what going to happen. I'm gonna spank you first for being eager and you gonna count it. Then I will eat your perky little bottom out, before taking you like you have never been taken before. When I'm almost done, I will pull out, flip you over and come in your pretty little face. You are not allowed to come at all. You can start counting, honey."   
The first slap against his raised bottom was almost like a caress. The second was slightly harder and Dean started panting. 

"Three." His voice was still steady but precum was oozing from his rock hard cock.  
"Oh, you enjoy this. Well, we can't let that happen, can we?" 

Castiel hurried to open his dresser, taking out a cockring and a whip.   
"He put the ring on Dean quickly and got back behind the sweating sub.   
" Seven more, babe." There wasn't any rhythm in the way the fully dressed Dom smacked his toy's ass so the boy couldn't get ready to them. Dean was crying from the slight pain and from frustration but he kept on counting.

"Ten, Sir. Please."  
Cas put the whip down and stared at the red cheeks of his subs ass. 

"I hope you learned your lesson, pet. Answer me."

"Yes, Sir I did Sir"

"Good boy"

Castiel leaned down to kiss the hot skin and Dean flinched from the sensitivity.  
"Hmmm if I remember correctly I promised you a rim job"

Dean whimpered but stayed still, letting his dom to do whatever he wanted to his body.  
Castiel pulled apart his sub's cheeks, admiring the way his hole fluttered at the little cold air. "You look so tasty." He licked a wet stripe from Dean's tailbone to his balls, listening to the software noises that the younger teen couldn't swallow back. 

"Don't be shy, baby. I want to hear your sweet voice as I make a mess of you."  
Cas started licking around the soft skin of the whimpering boy's opening. He used his thumbs to open up Dean further so he could practically fuck him with his tongue.  
Dean screw his eyes shut as he moaned into the quiet of the room.

"Oh fuck.. fuck me Daddy please fuck me"  
Since Cas didn't silence him and they were alone in the flat, Dean showed how vocal he can be. Curses and swears flew from his mouth like an overflowing river, as his dom licked him open.   
Soon a finger joined Cas's tongue followed by another, stretching Dean out and searching for that   
sweet little button inside his body.

And when Cas found it he touched the bundle of nerves, just enough to tease.  
"I want to take you apart, baby. Take you to the edge but never letting you fall over. We will test how long you can go without coming. I'm gonna fuck you now and then we will go and watch some TV. Maybe if you behave I will let you suck me off during the film. Oh I have so many plans for us today"

Dean was crying frustrated tears into his pillowcase but never used his safeword. Cas was true to his words. He licked, sucked and bit at his sub's asshole, fucking him with two of his fingers until Dean started begging him to stop. 

"Are you close, baby? I can feel you are."   
He stopped rimming the sand haired teen but didn't pull out his fingers, he even added one to the other two. 

"Please, Daddy! Fuck me!"  
Cas grinned as he moved his fingers around, teasing and stretching, taking his time.  
He leaned over to nip at Dean's neck under the collar.

"Mine" he groaned as he pulled his fingers out at once.  
Dean made a frustrated voice at that but Cas lubed up quickly and pushed back inside.  
"Still so tight around me, pet... how can you be so tight?"

Dean couldn't even talk anymore. He was vaguely aware of the tightness of his restraints but he was too under to form words. Cas was moving inside him harder and faster than ever before, like he truly wanted to claim and ruin Dean to anyone else. He sucked on every reachable part of his back and neck, smacking lightly on the still red cheeks.

Cas ran the fingers of his clean hand through the sand blonde locks and and grabbed a handful of them, pulling slightly as he rammed into Dean. 

"Mine mine mine all mine"  
The dom felt his orgasm approaching so he let go of Dean's hair and quickly untied his hands. He pulled out and flipped the younger boy over like his weight was nothing, keeping the spreader bar in place.

He took off the condom and started stroking himself, watching his boyfriend pulled back from the edge. The fact that he could do that was what sent him into one of his most intense orgasms.   
"So good. Come back, Dean. Come on." 

The still heavily breathing boy needed a few minutes to eventually come back to his senses but when he did, he was still hard but clean and free to move. Cas was drawing patterns on his chest mindlessly.  
Dean let his head fell back as he slowly came back to the world. He never sank that far into subspace before, and it was a heady experience.

"Wow. That was something." he finally said and Cas lifted one of his eyebrows.  
"That was very eloquent, Dean."

"You just fucked my brains out, Sir... how can you still use so big words?"

Cas just smiled at him with that head tilted look of his and then climbed off Dean.

"So are we watching those movies you always talk about?"

"Star Wars? Hell yeah!" Dean forgot his discomfort and practically ran to the living room, naked to put on the first film. After selecting it and putting it on pause, he started making some popcorn for Cas.

"Sir? You coming?" The Dom was wearing a pair of boxer briefs, nothing else. He soon joined Dean on the couch, pulling the obedient boy into his lap.

"So this is your favourite film, baby?"

Cas asked as he played with the hair at Dean's neck.

"Yeah one of them. But only the original trilogy, the new ones are shit. Mmmm that's nice"  
Dean wriggled himself in his dom's lap, trying to get him hard again.  
"Stop it, you! Don't you want me to know this movie?" 

Cas had a small smile on his face.   
"Yeah, but we can watch it later. I want to suck you, Daddy."

A sharp pull at his nape stopped his wriggling. "I said stop. I don't care what you want."  
Dean stopped his movements and looked up at Cas with his big green eyes.  
"I'm sorry Daddy."

"Disobedient boys are not getting rewards. Stay put and maybe I will consider it AFTER the movie. Now hush. I want to know what this is all about"

The droids were not even at Tatooine when Dean became restless. He started moving again, grinding his semi hard cock on Cas' abdomen.  
"Enough." The angry teen pushed the naked one from his lap, on the floor.

"Get on your knees properly and you will stay there till the end of this film. Then I will fuck your pretty face and come down on your throat. And you won't come for a while."  
Dean smiled to himself as he sat down on his knees at Cas' feet.  
He tried to concentrate on the film - it was his favourite after all - but he couldn't get his mind off of his dom.

Cas kept his gaze on the film, trying to act like he couldn't care less about the kneeling boy.  
He pushed his hand in the sand locks at the end of the film. 

"So this was A New Hope? I like it."   
But honestly he couldn't recall a single thing from the movie. The strong back was a much more interesting sight with the purple-red bruises and scratches.

"Yeah. It's the first one. Classic."  
Dean pushed his head into the touch but he stayed put.

Cas leaned back and stretched out like a cat.  
"Mmm maybe we should have a light lunch. Aren't you hungry, my little boy?"

Dean groaned but licked his lips.  
"Yeah, Daddy... so hungry for your cock."

Cas chuckled and slapped Dean playfully.  
"That's not what I meant and you know it. I'm making some grilled cheese and a salad, okay?"   
Cas pushed himself to his feet, leaving Dean on the carpet.   
"Good boy. Stay there. You can watch something while I get our food done."

In the kitchen Cas sighed and got himself under control. Even if the only thing he wanted was to go back there and take his sub again, he wanted to play a bit, see how far he could push Dean until he snaps.

He prepared the food quickly and sneaked a glance into the room.

Dean was on his knees as he left him, some cheesy soap opera playing on the TV.

"What are you watching, baby boy?" asked Cas as he put down a plate in front of Dean onto the floor. 

"Dr Sexy M.D. Am I supposed to eat without cutlery?"  
Castiel just smirked at him and pushed the food closer to him with his bare foot. 

"Eat up then you can have your dessert." 

The kneeling boy did that and soon he was licking off the last bits of cheese from his fingers.  
Cas watched how Dean cleaned his fingers obviously much more erotically than necessary and he felt his dick getting harder just from the sight.  
He put the plates away and leaned back on the couch, spreading his legs.

"You know the drill, baby. Make Daddy come and maybe he will let you have your own release...today."  
Dean went to work, taking his boyfriend's cock in whole, relaxing his throat and starting to bob his head up and down, alternating between sucking and licking. Cas was giving away his praises freely, pushing his fingers into Dean's hair. "You're so good at this, babe. I could do this all day." Castiel took the kneeling boy's face between his palms, effectively stopping his every movement. "Now be still. I wanna fuck your beautiful face."

Dean stopped immediately and looked up at Cas with big green eyes.  
Cas caressed his hollowed out cheek and gripped the couch for leverage as he pushed his hips forward, fucking into the hot cavern of his sub's willing mouth.

"So good, baby... so good to Daddy." he mumbled as he picked up his pace.  
Even though Dean relaxed his throat he couldn't help gagging a little.

"Did I go too far? I'm sorry." He didn't sound sorry at all. He didn't slow down or stopped for a minute.   
"'M close, boy. You're going to get your dessert soon."

Cas grabbed two handfuls of Dean's hair as his thrusts became erratic.  
The sight of his sub on his knees, the tight wet heat of his mouth and the possessive thought of 'MINE' was what pushed Cas over the edge of his orgasm.

He came down the throat of his willing boy and Dean tried his best to swallow everything.  
When he was done, Cas let go of Dean's hair and slumped back onto the couch, sated and happy.

"Sir? May I come Sir? It hurts..."   
Asked Dean as he wiped off his Dom's come from his chin, licking it from his fingers. 

"God, you are such a whore for it. And no. You can not come. Not yet. We're going to take a nap and if you behave I will fuck you later. Now come on. Your bed is calling my name."

Dean groaned but bowed his head obediently, trying to compose himself. It was really hard to come back from the edge but he managed it; being a good boy for his Dom was a stronger need than getting his release.

Cas watched him struggle and kissed him hard.

"I'm so proud of you, beautiful boy. So good for your Daddy"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoah, what a surprise! Another chapter where nothing really happens only sex! I hope you had fun reading it!!
> 
> PS.: I owe and apology to my wonderful co-writer, Lily. Sorry for being a bad Dad to our baby boy!


	8. A different point of view

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are back in business!  
> Sorry for the delay, some personal matters blocked our creative progress.  
> This chapter is a bit different, from another point of view. We hope you enjoy! :)  
> We both love you all! :)  
> xx Boe and Lily

After the boys left him alone, Mike felt disappointed and a bit jealous. He bought a couple of things and left the shop, joining his family on the beach.  
He needed to find a quick shag to let the frustration -  caused by his brother and his boyfriend - out.   
But the only one he found under their tree was his father.  
"Where are everyone?" he asked as he sat down next to him.  
Chuck looked up from his notebook.  
"Hello Michael, how nice of you to join us. How's your day?"  
Mike kicked the sand at his feet angrily, not looking at his father.  
"Fine. So?"  
"Anna is in the water with the Bradbury girl, and Gabriel is somewhere around Dean's little brother. Castiel is enjoying his boyfriend's day off, so I don't think we will see them too much today."  
"Yeah, they are too busy puking up rainbows and everything."  
Mike said with a roll of his eyes.

"What's wrong, son? You didn't try to make a move on Dean, did you?" At least Mike had in him to look ashamed. "You remember well, what happened last time. I'm surprised Castiel even let you meet his boyfriend. Your brother is serious about this. I don't want a repeat of that day, got it?"  
Michael muttered something under his nose and stood to leave his father alone with his notebook.   
He sure as Hell didn't want to repeat the same mistake but Dean was way too handsome for his own good.  
"Find someone else, son."

Said Chuck to the back of Mike. He just nodded and went to drink something.

At the bar Mike ordered a beer and looked around the beach. It was crowded as usual on a hot day, and Mike was eager to have someone for himself. Dean freakin' Winchester and his dreamy face was way too tempting. But his father was right. So fucking the soul out of some boytoy seemed a good idea.

He let his words echo in his head "don't repeat the same mistake".

Like it was his mistake, he snorted into his beer. It wasn't Mike's fault that Castiel's last attempt of a serious relationship was with a cheating douchebag. The boy, Gadreel or something was the total opposite of Dean. Tall, brooding and he had a dangerous air around him. Michael became friends with him quite quickly. And when a class trip ushered Castiel out of town but he forgot to tell his boyfriend, Mike saw an opportunity and used it.  
He still had a missing tooth from that fight with his own brother.

Okay, he won't go near Dean, however delicious he looked like.   
"Having a rough day?" the boy behind the counter asked Mike and the eldest Novak turned around.  
"Yeah, sort of. Family issues. Douchebag brother" he muttered under his breath and checked out the guy. He was painfully young in his little uniform and baseball hat. His nametag said 'Alfie'  
"Too bad. You here with your family?"

"I just said that. Yes, family vacation. I can't stand the sight of my youngest brother and his boyfriend. They are disgustingly sweet. So I came here in the middle of the day to get smashed. Anyway. Are you even old enough to work at a place where they serve alcohol?"  
Michael liked the lithe figure of the boy in front of him but wouldn't start something with an underage twink, despite their looks.  
Alfie got flustered but managed to answer the hot guy on the other side of the counter.

"Yes, I'm actually 18. Not like I need to tell you anything."

Mike licked his lips at that. Hmm maybe this day won't be so bad afterall?  
"I guess you don't have to tell me anything. I was just making sure you are obeying the laws"   
The way he said the word 'obey' made Alfie tremble a little bit but the didn't show it.    
"And if you are 18, you shouldn't work with alcohol for 3 more years. Aren't you a little bad boy?"  
Alfie swallowed hard at that but kept the eye contact with his costumer. Guys were hitting on him all the time, since this was San Francisco, but never guys with these kind of eyes and style.

"My father owns this place. He lets me work here on weekdays. He says that I need experience."  
Mike raised his eyebrows and let a little smirk out at the word 'experience'. He would love to see how experienced this guy was.

"I see. By the way, I'm Michael. You can call me Mike, as most of my friends do. Is your name really Alfie?"  
The bartender turned to a cute shade of pink again when he was asked.   
"No, but I refuse to use my real name here. It's too long and I was teased with it a lot."

Mike grinned and picked up a straw from the counter.  
"I don't mind long things... they might be quite a mouthful but that's the challenge in it"

And with that, he took the straw between his teeth and started playing with it. "This is going to be so easy" Mike thought to himself as he watched the boy blush.   
"Ehm... it's... Samandriel." The young boy finally said.   
"Hmmmm sounds exotic" Mike continued to play with the straw and enjoyed its effect.

"I... I really don't know what I should say right now." Alfie was never flirted like this. Boys in his school were easy and.. well, boys. But Michael, Mike was another story. With his blatant staring and smirks it was obvious what he wanted and the teen quite liked it.  
"You don't need to say anything. But I would like to have your number." Said the man with the straw still in his mouth.

Alfie picked up a piece of paper and wrote his number on it. He felt his ears turning pink but he was desperate to not to screw this up. His sexual life was a disaster and he needed to get laid. And Mike looked like sex on a stick, so he gave him the paper.  
"I get off at five." He said with a wink.  
"Oh you will" Mike added and licked his lips.

"Uhm, right. I... Gotta go elsewhere. See you!" The blond boy hurried away with no excuse but Michael could see that he was nervous and just needed to get away so he let him go. And watched his thin body moving with grace behind the counter. He will have so much fun with him.

 

The eldest Novak boy walked back to their tree with a grin plastered on his face. Yeah, this boytoy might help him to relax and get his mind off of his brother and his gorgeous boyfriend.   
When he reached their spot he saw that Gabe was there with a lanky teenager.  
"Well hello, brother. Who is your friend?"

"Mike, this is Sam. No, you can't have him." Said the prankster quickly. "He's Dean's brother."  
"Thanks Gabriel, I can talk to myself. Hello, you must be Mike. I heard a lot about you. Is it true that you're a lawyer? I've got a lot of questions!" Sam was like an overexcited puppy and brought a fond smile to Michael's face.  
"Yes, I am. Shoot."

"Where did you go? Was it really hard to get in? Where do you work? Was it easy to find a job after you graduated?"  
Question after question Sam asked and Mike was patiently answering them all.   
"You are thinking about learning law?" he asked the boy when he stopped to take a breath.  
Sam nodded enthusiastically.  
"Yeah, I already found some good scholarship programs. We don't really... have money" he added quietly and his ears turned pink. "But I want to help people... with law and justice and things like this."

"Ah, I see. I think I could help you with finding and getting into a scholarship. A full one if I'm at it. No!" Started the man when he saw the teen protesting. "It's not charity. I see you're a clever guy, Gabe wouldn't try to be your friend otherwise. Call this a 'Welcome to the family' thing." Sam could only nod and even though Gabriel said that Michael is generally an asshole, he started seeing the young man differently.

"Thank you, I guess. That's kind off you. Ehm... did any of you see my brother lately? He hasn't been at home for the night and didn't even text or call."  
Gabriel chuckled and Mike looked at the other way at that.   
"Don't you worry about him. He is being taken care of by Castiel. Little bro got him good last night. We could all hear it."  
Sam quickly turned crimson and shook his head.  
"Okay, I'm really not interested in the details, thank you."

"I wish I couldn't hear it but this is life. Anyway, can we go to eat something? I'm starving. I want to show you that Indian restaurant I talked about. Bye, Mike. Try to loose the sulking face.”

Mike shot them a grumpy look.  
"I'm not sulking. I actually have a young twink bartender to entertain myself with. Maybe I can make him take a lunch break. I might even buy him lunch before I fuck him"  
"Poor innocent soul"  
"Oh, sod off Gabriel"  
With that Mike jumped to his feet and went back to the bar.

Gabe watched him wander off then took Sam's hand and with a quick wave toward his dad, they left Chuck alone.

  
"Hello, Mike" said the teen with a shaky smile. "I'm not finished yet..."  
"It's okay, Samandriel.. But maybe you can have a lunch break? It's 1pm. If you want to, we can go somewhere." Michael smiled sweetly and innocently at him.  
"Why not? Let me tell my father then we can go. But please… call me Alfie. I don’t like Samandriel."

When he came back Mike was standing leaning to the bar, with his hands in his pockets and a shit eating grin plastered on his face.  
"You good?" he asked the boy.  
"Sure. Where are we going?"  
"There is a little chinese place nearby. I thought we could check it out."

"I love Chinese, let's go."

The teen was fidgeting with the buttons on his shirt but smiled at the older man. They walked side by side to the little place and Mike let him go in first, checking the boy's ass in the progress. The two men sat down close to a window and chatted about themselves, getting to know each other while they ate. Mike was surprised to see that he was actually interested in Alfie but he didn't want feelings. He just wanted a quick shag, preferably now.

Alfie was amazed by the guy's style and he felt himself being drawn to him. Even if he knew that Mike only wanted one thing from him. Hell whatever. It was summer and he was 18. He could have a bit of fun with a dashing stranger. No one would get hurt.  
"I have to go to the toilet"   
Alfie stood up and looked at the older man pointedly before leaving.

Mike stood up quickly, leaving some money on the table as he followed the not-too-subtle teenager to the men's room. Alfie was waiting in front of the door, with an impatient expression on his face. "You were slow" he said as he stepped into the clean bathroom, closing the door behind Mike.  
"You're so predictable, boy. And I can't stop thinking about your mouth on me. So shut up."

With a wolfish grin he pushed Alfie onto the wall next to the counter and kissed him closed mouthed.

Alfie grinned into the kiss and let his hands roam across the muscular back and down to Mike's ass.  
The older man caught his hands and pinned them above his head keeping them there.  
"Cheeky" Mike said as they parted for air. "But I'm the one in control"

A shiver ran through the slim form of the younger boy and let himself pinned to the wall by Mike's hands and hips, where Alfie could easily feel how much the other wanted him.  
Michael used one hand to guide the teen's head for his liking, biting down on the white column of his neck.  
"Please, Mike... More."

"Let's get into a stall... I don't want any interruptions once your pretty little mouth is on me."  
Alfie nodded and they quickly scrambled  behind a closing door.  
"That's it. Now... where were we?"  
Mike pushed the boy into the wall and started gently biting his ears while whispering into it.  
"I want you to suck me off. All I could think about was how good you will look on your knees with those lips stretched around my dick. Do you want my cock in your throat, baby?"

"Yes, please. Mike. Let me." Since they started Alfie wanted nothing else than being fucked by Mike but he knew deep down that they don't have time for that. Someone would like to use the room and he needed to go back to work.  
"Go on then, babe. Suck me." Whispered harshly Mike and started pushing down the younger boy to his knees.

Alfie got on his knees obediently and undid Mike's belt and fly quickly. He quickly pushed down the pants and underwear in one go and his mouth literally watered as he saw Mike's dick. It was bigger than anything Alfie ever had, long and thick.  
"I'm still waiting" Mike groaned impatiently and at that, Alfie took the head between his lips, testing himself out with teasing licks.

"It's not a lollipop, don't lick it. Suck, babe." Groaned Mike as he pushed the kneeling boy's head further down onto his cock.   
Alfie whimpered when the thick glans touched the back of his throat. He quickly unfastened his own belt and took out his weeping shaft.   
"That's it, touch yourself."

Mike pushed his fingers through Alfie's hair to keep his head in place and bucked his hips forward, testing the boy and what he could take. Alfie choked a bit and had to take a second to compose himself but he was soon relaxing his throat and tried to take in the whole of Mike's cock.  
While he was working on giving the man his best blowjob, he started to jerk himself off, fueled by the groans and moans coming from Mike.

"You're... You're so good, Alfie. I'm gonna come into your mouth and you're gonna take it, aren't you? You're just a cockslut, waiting for someone to fuck you. Don't worry, this is just the beginning. I'm sure there's a nice storage room in your bar."  
The fact that Mike could still speak coherently made Alfie redouble his efforts, to use one of his hands to start playing with the man's balls.  
"Yeah, suck them too."

The young boy looked up at Mike from under his eyelashes and let his dick out of his mouth with a loud 'pop' to lick and suck at Mike's balls.  
"There is a storage room... can't wait for you to fuck me in there"  
"Put your mouth back on me, I'm about to come. I want you to swallow it all."  
Alfie did as he was told and tried to take Mike as far as he could.

The brunette put both of his hands into Alfie's short hair and kept him in place while he fucked the tight heat of the boy's throat. The teen swallowed around the length and quickened his movements on his own cock, trying to keep up with Mike.  
With an animalistic groan the man came shooting into the eager boy's mouth, who swallowed all of he could and came seconds later onto the clean tiles in front of him.

When they both got back Mike pulled the kneeling boy up from the floor and cleaned him up with some toilet paper.  
He put his dick away and zipped up before giving a messy kiss to his young lover. He liked tasting himself in another man's mouth. It felt like he just marked his territory.   
"Thank you, that was nice." he said at last as they left the stall.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit us up with your comments and kudos :) Tell us what you think? Do you want more Mike?


	9. A trip to the mall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are BACK IN BUSINESS!  
> So sorry for the delay, our sweetest little kinky darlings, life just got in the way, but we are here with a fresh and hot chapter :)  
> Our lovebirds take a trip to the local mall and Cas buys special gifts for his special boy :)
> 
> We live for your kind comments, and kudoses <3 Thank every one of you to sticking with us, even though we are horrible in updating on time :)
> 
> xoxo Boe and Lily

The weeks had past in a blur. Dean worked on the beach, coached everyone who wanted to try themselves out on the board. He even tried to convince Cas, but the blue eyed boy prefered to stay on the solid ground.

And the nights… oh the nights were filled with passion. Castiel took the blonde boy apart over and over again, bringing him to the edge and stretching his limits more and more every time.

Michael stopped bothering them since he found his own enjoyment on the beach in the young little Samandriel.

Gabriel continued to pursue the younger Winchester and the lanky teenager didn’t seem to mind it that much. Dean was protective of course, saying Gabe was corrupting his little brother, but Cas always found a way to take his mind off them.

“Rise and shine, kinky fuckers!”

The door to Castiel’s room banged open as Gabriel stormed in.

“What the hell?” Dean groaned and pulled the covers up over them. “What are you doing here?”  
“Relax Dean-o boy, I’m just here to tell you that we are having family breakfast. There is more way than one to get your daily protein, you know.”  
“Son of a bitch” muttered the blonde and picked up a pillow, trying to hit Gabe with it, but missed.

"You should've got used to this, baby. You know he's an early riser." Cas was trying to calm Dean down but the guy just tucked himself closer to his boyfriend, trying to go back to sleep.  
"Don't care. He's still a bitch." Murmured and let Cas' warmth lull him into a light slumber.  
"None of that, boy. He was right. You had enough sleep. Or did I tire you out last night?" Dean started blushing remembering to the previous night, still wearing the plug Cas gave him.  
"No, not really, but I'm so comfy. 5 more minutes, please."  
"Dean, no. Don't forget that we have an appointment too.”

Two weeks back Dean called a nearby hospital to make themselves appointments. He was getting sick of using condoms all the time with his boyfriend but both of them had a fair share of partners before and he didn't want to risk their health.  
The sandy haired teen groaned but crawled out of the bed.  
"I'm up, see? I'm up. Now come and shower with me."

Cas looked at him with a raised eyebrow.  
"You are getting very full of yourself little boy. Or should I remind you who gives the orders here?"  
Dean winked at Cas and moved his hips around making the plug slide in a little bit more.   
"I think I'm full of you, Sir, and not me. At least something you gave me. Can’t wait for the test results so you can come inside me and keep it there for hours.”

"That's it. Into the shower with you. Strip and stand under the water. I'm gonna join you in a minute. It was an order. What are you waiting for?"  
Dean ran to the en suite and waited just like he was told. Cas walked in after him, stark naked, with a condom in his hand.  
"We don't have too much time but you wouldn't even need much prep, would you? You must be loose and open with that plug inside you. Turn around, baby boy and spread."

Dean grinned as he leaned onto the wall, placing his head on his crossed arms.  
"I'm waiting for you, Daddy. WIll you give it to me good and hard? Show me who I belong to?"  
Cas stepped into the shower and bit on Dean's shoulder.  
"No more talking from you, baby." he said and pulled the plug out, loving the desperate sound coming from Dean because of it. "Oh yess so open and ready for me. Just the way I like it.  
Cas put on the condom and slicked himself up with the water resistant lube they kept in there, before pushing in Dean's body with one quick thrust.

“I should get you something you could wear everyday on the beach.” .Cas groaned into Dean’s ear. “Something to show everyone that you are taken.”  
“Please” Dean could only whimper.  
Castiel slid his hands down, wrapping his fingers around his lover’s cock, teasing it slowly.  
“Are you close, sweetheart?”  
“Yeah. Can I come, Daddy?”  
Cas smiled and picked up the pace with both his hands and his hips.  
“My obedient little boy. Yes, you can. Come for me.”  
Dean groaned and his head fell back as he painted the wall of the shower and Cas’ hand with strings of white.  
“You are so beautiful when you fall apart, baby.”  
Dean clenched, trying to milk the orgasm out of his boyfriend.  
“Oh fuck, you little minx.”  
Castiel held onto Dean’s hips and pistolled into him with reckless abandon.  
“You want it hard? You get it, you can have it all.”  
The brunette came with deep moan, still holding onto Dean as he filled the condom deep inside his body.  
“Geez, I’m gonna be sore all day.” Said Dean when he caught his breath and Cas slid out of him.  
“Good. I will make a good reminder.”  
The blonde turned around with a cheesy smile.  
“I don’t need a reminder to know who I belong to.”  
"That's right, Dean. Because you belong to me."

His harsh words were softened by the sweet kiss he gave to the still smiling boy.

"Yeah, I know. Now let's get out, you big softie, we have an appointment."  
"Okay, okay. If you dress up quickly enough we will even have time to eat Gabe's pancakes. They are the best."   
Cas grinned at the face Dean made when hearing the word 'pancake'. It was so cute he almost let out three little words.  
They got out of the shower and got dressed quickly. Dean made sure to only have lessons in the afternoon, so they can get these tests done today.

  
The Novaks were down in the kitchen, munching on the famous pancakes. For Dean's surprise and joy, Charlie was there as well, with Anna on her lap, and in a deep conversation with Chuck about the past and future of sci-fi.  
"Finally, the kinky lovebirds are here to join us for breakfast. And you both have clothes on. How thoughtful." Gabriel teased them with a grin. He was making the last few pieces of the pancakes in a ridiculous 'Kiss the Cook' apron.

"Ha bloody ha, Gabe. Now shut up and give your favourite brother some food." was Cas' response as he pushed Dean down to an unoccupied chair.  
"Mike is my favourite then Anna. You're just the third. So help yourself before Geek Queen eats all of them."  
He had his back to the room but pointed toward Charlie.

"What?" The redhead was still chewing on a Nutella filled pancake.  
"You're disgusting." said the other girl but kissed her cheek nonetheless.  
"Father, I won't go with you today to the beach. We have a few things to do with Dean. But we can meet up on the shore in the afternoon."  
Chuck just nodded and went back explaining why Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy is the best comedy in sci-fi.

"Oh shopping for engagement rings?" Mike piped in with a mean glance at the boys as they sat down. Despite having Samandriel to keep him company, the eldest Novak was still upset about Dean turning him down.  
"Michael"  
From the warning glance of his father, Mike turned back to his plate.  
"Our plans are none of your business, brother."

"Okay, I got it. I will keep my nose out of your life. And I have plans with Samandriel anyway." He laughed at the different faces his family made. "What? I actually quite like the boy. The sex is awesome too but he's clever."   
Charlie started fake gagging.  
"Okay. I want to finish my breakfast in peace. So please. Shut up, Mike."

"Children! Can't we have one breakfast in peace?"  
Chuck raised his voice and everyone got silent right away.  
"Sorry Father" came the whispered apologies and they finished eating quickly after that.  
Cas stood up first, followed by Dean and they said their quick goodbyes before leaving the house.

The tests were surprisingly quick- blood and urine samples given to a nurse. So they had a few hours to kill before Dean had to go to the beach.

"Wanna go to the cinema? I've heard that Joseph Gordon-Levitt's new film is great. 'The Walk' is the title if I remember well."  
"Hell yeah. Even if it's shit we can watch Joe's beautiful face. Can't wait." Dean wore a Cheshire cat smile when he saw the slight jealously on Cas' face.  
"Babe, don't worry. You're the only one for me." He said with a wink.

"Don't play mind games with me, boy" Cas warned him as he stroke Dean's wrist before wrapping his fingers around it.  
"I want to get you something first" he said with a possessive grin.  
Dean swallowed hard from that look and subtly rearranged himself in his shorts.  
"Let's go the mall then" he suggested.

 

The trip to Westfield San Francisco Center was uneventful and they pulled up into the parking lot.

“What are we getting? Any hints?”  
“Nope.” Cas grinned and hopped out of the car.  
“There are no funny shops here, so it’s not something like that, right?”  
“Stop asking questions, Dean. You will see for yourself in a minute.” 

Cas’ easy dominance was working so well on the younger boy, that he immediately ducked his head and followed his boyfriend’s lead.

They stopped in front of an accessory shop and Castiel went in, pulling Dean behind him.

The place was filled with scarves, handbags, jewelry and sunglasses, but without a second thought, Cas stepped to a glass display with beautiful leather bracelets inside.

“Oh fuck” Dean groaned as he realized what they are about the buy.  
“I told you I wanted to get something you can wear everyday. Choose one, baby.”

There was a dark brown cuff that got Dean’s eye, and an employee was quick to appear beside them, opening glass door of the cabinet.

“These are all imported from Milan” the vendor informed them.

The one Dean picked out was sleek and elegant, made from soft leather, and had a silver clip on both ends to fasten it.

“Perfect choice, we can make imprints on the inside if you want it.”  
“It will look beautiful on you, babe. We will take it. Let me tell you what to write on it.”  
Castiel followed the vendor to the check-out while Dean stayed behind to check out the other stuff in the shop.  
“Let’s write ‘Castiel’s’ on the inside, please. Can we make prints on the other side as well?”  
“Sure thing. Just write it down, and i will put it in the machine. It will be ready in 20 minutes.”

Cas wrote down everything and they left after paying.

After grabbing a quick lunch they picked up the bracelets.

“Little boy?” Dean asked with a raised eyebrow. “You realize I’m bigger than you, right?”

Cas just grinned at him and fastened the clips.

“Not when you are on your knees, begging for my cock. Then, you are my little boy.”

Dean swallowed hard at that and subtly arranged himself in his pants.

A quick warning glance was enough from Cas to stop the younger boy's fidgeting. Castiel wanted to go to the cinema and honestly he wanted Dean desperate and needy, but he wouldn't say that to the squirming boy.  
Dean couldn't tell what they watched. Cas was caressing his legs and sides playfully, pretending to paying attention to the film but he was more than aware of Dean's zoning out. The blond teen let the soft hands lull into an other headspace. He was quiet and his breathing was slow but his pants were tight enough to show off his hardening cock.

Every time Dean's breathing quickened, Cas pulled his hand away and started to pepper kisses down the column of Dean's neck.  
"You are plain evil" the younger teen whispered into his boyfriend's ears.  
"Sssssh. Pay attention to the movie."  
"I can't... Please. Do something." Dean knew he sounded wrecked but he couldn't care less.   
"No. Watch the movie."

He punctuated his order with a hard bite on the side of Dean's neck.   
Dean whimpered but did just that. He tried to regulate his breathing and thought about totally unsexy things like Bobby naked or his little brother doing it with Gabe (It wasn't only imagination... He actually caught them one night when he forgot something at home and the two boys were making out - naked - on the sofa).  
At least it helped keeping his orgasm at bay.  
Cas was proud of him and was instantly thinking about a reward for his strong little boy.

"I'm proud of you, babe. My little boy" Cas murmured into his ears.  
The endearment made Dean feel all kind of things as he tried to remain totally still, to sink back into that wonderful headspace where there was nothing but his Dom and he could let go.  
"I'm gonna make you feel so good tonight. I'm gonna take you apart. I'm gonna reward you for being such a good boy."

Dean sprang out of his seat as soon as the movie ended but Cas was slow with taking his bag from the floor and adjusting his clothes.  
"Why are you in such a hurry, baby? I thought we could go to one more shop."

With that Cas took the flushed boy's hand and led him to the first floor.   
"Where are we going? Can't we go tomorrow or something?"

The brunette grabbed the slightly taller teen's nape in a warning.   
"Stop whining. Don't worry, you will like this."

Dean nodded but Cas didn't let go. Instead he turned Dean toward himself and kissed him softly.  
"You were so good today, baby. You can do this. Why don't you go and eat an ice cream? I'll be there in a few minutes."  
The blushing boy was a little confused by his boyfriend but he could never say no to ice cream.

"Please, hurry."

Cas left his boyfriend at the ice cream booth and headed to Bloomingdale.   
He couldn't wait to see his precious little toy in something he was about to buy. The mere thought made his cock jump to attention.   
In the shop he went straight to the women's lingerie section and smiled contently.

Yeah. Dean will look delicious in silky pink panties.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, kinky darlings <3  
> Leave us a kudos if you liked it :)
> 
> And feel free to comment :P
> 
> ps: Sorry the line spacing is kinda weird in this chapter. I just couldn't make it work. Let me know if you have any ideas :)


	10. Interlude - Beach baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Crowley, the dick and Greg who's actually an OC. Sorry about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one week? OMG WHAT'S HAPPENING???   
> Boe got back her fantastic gay muse and Lily helped her a lot with some serious ass kicking.  
> Enjoy, darlings!
> 
> Xoxox Boe and Lily

Dean was only halfway into his sundae when Castiel got back with a bag.   
“What's that?” Dean almost grabbed the thing but Cas was quicker.  
“No, baby boy. Eat your ice cream then we can go home and you can see it, all right?” The surf coach nodded and wolfed down the sweet treat. Cas laughed but holding the trembling boy's hand he went to the parking lot.

“Give me the keys, please.” Dean watched him wearily but eventually gave the older teen the keys to his Impala. “Take care of her.”  
“I will. Now get in. We're going home.” Cas smirked and enjoyed the slight blush his sentence caused. Then he looked at the time and his cheerful expression dropped into a frown.  
“Shit. I totally forgot you have classes in... 20 minutes? I'm so sorry, baby boy.” That brought Dean back.

“Wait, what? No, no, no... Caaas. I wanna see my preseeent.”   
Dean knew he was whining but he's been a good boy for hours and he was semi hard for at least the half of their time together.  
“I know, baby, I know. I'm sorry. I'm going to make it up somehow. I'm sorry.”   
The younger boy heard that Cas was blaming himself for the whole thing but he was irritated so he just shrugged and stared out of the window and didn't say anything during the 15 minutes long drive.  
“I'm sorry. I'm coming back for you at 10, okay? I have to do something. Please, don't be mad at me.”

When they got to the beach, Dean got out of his car, still grumpy and not looking at Cas. He wasn't sure why he was angry, he just felt frustrated with everything.   
"Dean don't do this. It's not my fault you have work. I will be here at 10 pm sharp to get you and I will make it up to you.”  
Castiel caressed the new bracelet on Dean's wrist and the touch made the younger boy shiver and look at his boyfriend finally.  
"I'm not angry with you." he said quietly. "Wanna take baby?"  
Cas smiled at that, knowing how Dean loved his car.   
"Just to mine, and I will park her down there. Be good"  
They shared a last kiss, before Dean leaving in the direction of his shop.

Dean put his stuff down in the back room of his shop, changed into swim trunks and just managed to get back outside when his first pupil arrived.  
It was a new guy, and Dean never saw him before. He had dark brown hair and matching eyes, and a smirk on his lips. When he got closer, Dean could see that there were little red devils on the guy's black swim shorts.

"Hello, boy." The stranger greeted him while giving Dean a once-over. "You must be Winchester. I heard quite a lot of good things of you and your 'teaching skills'.”  
Dean furrowed his brows at that. The guy had an accent he couldn't place, but he was not American, that was sure.

"It's Dean. And I'm one of the bests on the beach. You ever surfed before?" Dean wasn't entirely comfortable in the presence of the older guy, but he was paying so he had to plaster on his most charming smile.  
"No, never. The Atlantic isn't the best place for surfing. Way too cold for me." He said it like it was obvious he wasn't from around here.  
"Where you from? You don't sound American."  
"Not only pretty but clever as well. What a nice change. My name is Crowley."   
He stuck his hand out and Dean accepted it wearily. Crowley didn't seem to let him go soon so the blond boy took a step back.

"I would like to keep my hand, thanks. And my boyfriend probably would too." Dean stepped out of the counter and bent down to retrieve his board from the floor.  
"Hm... Nice." He could hear the smirk in the older one's voice.  
"Quit it. Let's go now."  
"Lead the way" 

Crowley said with a flourish, and as they walked to the water, he stayed behind to keep an eye on Dean's ass, which made the younger boy frustrated.  
"Look, Crowley, if I wasn't clear enough: you pay me, I teach you and that's all we gonna do together. I have a boyfriend and I don't like to be harassed while I'm working. So, you wanna learn to surf or not?"  
The foreigner looked at him like he was a little kid throwing a tantrum.  
"Teach me, coach." Was all he said as they got into the ocean.   
Dean sighed a deep breath. This is gonna be a long hour.

And indeed it was. Crowley kept his hands to himself but every now and then he said something flirty or downright inappropriate.   
Even as they walked back to the shop he couldn't shut his mouth and that's when they met Sam and Gabe.

"Come on, Dean, just a few drinks. It wouldn't hurt anyone."   
Dean started to call him the Devil. Not because he was tempted to do those things the Scot told him, but because he was tempted to just break his nose.  
"I know you're from across the ocean but No means no!"   
Sam raised his eyebrows.

"Do we have a problem here?"   
Surprisingly it was Gabriel who talked first. And he didn't look happy.  
"Not at all, munchkin. Someone just can't understand American English."   
The blond groaned as he put down his surfboard.  
"Hello, you seem like a newbie. Look. This guy is taken. And this Samsquatch as well. So try to look around for someone else. There are some hotties over at the bar. Now sod off, before I make you in the name of my brother." 

The Winchester brothers were quite shocked to say at least.  
"Dean, could you get out of here too?" Asked Sam with a slight blush on his face.   
"What? Why, Sammy? I have twenty minutes till my next lesson."   
Dean was still a little bit out of his depths.  
"Because I'm gonna bring this little guy to the backroom and I don't want you to hear it."   
Gabe grinned and in a quick blur he grabbed Sam's hand and led him out of the main part of the store.  
Dean looked after them and it took him a couple of seconds to hit him.   
"Hey! No deflowering in my shop!"   
But the couple locked the door, so Dean could do nothing.

"I have some ideas how to spend your twenty minutes" Came an amused voice.  
Dean turned around to glare at the Scottish guy who was leaning on his desk with the same devilish smirk on his face.  
"How can you not take a hint?" Dean snapped at him. It was too much, the blue balls Cas gave him, the thought of Gabe devouring his baby brother, this asshole who wouldn't take no as an answer... he had enough.  
"I don't want you near me, or my shop. Ever. I don't care how much you pay, stay away from me."  
Dean's voice was low like a whisper but it had a dangerous tone. Even the older guy seemed surprised at it but he covered it up quickly.  
"We will see to that. Goodbye Dean and thanks for the great ass... I mean class."

Dean stormed off towards the Novaks and he was surprised to see his boyfriend there.  
"Cas? I thought you had some stuff to do?" He sounded uncertain even to his own ears.  
"Yes, I had but I'm done. Are you on a break?" Cas smiled one his little ones that Dean started to call the 'I am nice you just always forget it' smile.  
"Yeah... I... May I sit here? I had a horrible student..." Cas nodded and immediately hugged the tired looking boy.  
"What's wrong, baby?" Cas asked as he gently played with hairs on Dean's neck.   
The younger boy relaxed in the touch, feeling the rage ebb away.  
"Stupid obnoxious prick wouldn't leave me alone." Dean's voice was soft now, content to be in his dom's arms.   
"Who? Do I need to kick his ass?"  
Dean chuckled at the protective words.   
"He is harmless, just frustrating. I told him to find another coach. And I only have Charlie and a guy for today and then I'm off. What did you plan for us?"

"My family is going out of the city for a road trip. But I've never liked them so you could come over for a pizza and some Die Hard? And I would even show you your other present. What do you say?" He sounded more than hopeful but Dean didn't catch that.  
"Sounds awesome. Could you hold me a little longer? Charlie is coming in a few minutes with her online friend, I guess. He will be the other one I'm teaching."  
"Okay, babe. Don't forget, I'm coming back at 10. Now go and kick some asses with Charlie." He smiled and after a slow and sweet kiss he let Dean go.

Dean was smiling again as he walked back to the shop. His smile faded though when he caught Sam and Gabe coming out from the back room, looking totally disheveled.  
"Oh God, please tell me you didn't put back anything you may have used. Take them, keep them, I just don't want to know."   
Dean groaned and Gabe smirked.  
"Don't work yourself up Dean-o boy. We even cleaned off every stain, so you don't get your knickers in a twist."  
"I still don't want to know."  
"After everything we had to hear from you and my little brother... this is the least you can take. Now come on, Sammy, I'm famished."  
"I'm going with them on the road trip, if you don't mind" Sam piped in and Dean rolled his eyes.  
"Of course I don't mind. You are big enough to screw the sweet toothed prankster, you are definitely old enough to go on a road trip with him. Have fun."  
"Thanks, you too! Don't destroy the furniture! Bye!! See ya in a week!"  
A week?? Good God, we're gonna have fun. At least that's what he thought.

In a few minutes he heard two voices from outside of the door.  
"Don't worry about it, he's gonna help you a lot."   
Dean heard a sigh and a second, slightly deeper male voice.   
"Yeah, you said that but I've never been on a board before, Char. What if I won't be able to stand on it?"   
Dean was quick to go out before the unknown boy made himself panic.  
"Hey, easy there. I won't bite and neither will the board."   
He smiled reassuringly on the small guy. 

"Hey bitch. Care to introduce your friend over here?" Dean smirked as he greeted his friend.  
"Yeah, sorry. Greg, this is Dean. Dean, this is Greg, my friend from...what was its name?" Charlie looked at the boy with colorful hair.  
"It doesn't matter. Let's just say Europe. Hi Dean, nice to meet you."   
His handshake was sure and strong. Dean immediately liked him.

"So you've never been on a board before? That's cool, don't worry. You can watch Charlie from the sand and then you can join us. Sounds good?"  
"That would be awesome, thank you. I wouldn't dare to go near a surfboard if it's not for the insistence of this girl here."  
"Yeah, Charlie can really be very persuasive, I know"   
Dean smiled at the boy. He liked his easy style, and he found it refreshing after his horrible last student.

The short guy had three different colours in his hair, and had countless of tattooes all over his body from head to toes. Dean knew why Charlie liked him when he saw the elvish letters on one of his calves.   
"Enough with the chit-chat, let's hit the water!"  
"Okay, boss. Greg, you can stay here or I don't know. You can even come in to swim."   
Charlie said to the smiling guy and jumped onto Dean's back while the other wasn't looking, taking both of them to the wet sand.  
"What in ever loving hell, bitch? You big oaf, get off my back. I can't breath." 

The redhead scrambled off quickly, worried for a moment that he actually hurt the boy. Dean didn't move for a few moments then grabbed by the back of her knees and under the armpits the suddenly silent girl and ran into the water. Greg was crying from laughter and doubled over to find some leverage.  
"Guys, don't you need the boards?" He shouted to the now wrestling pair.  
"Oh, yeah, right. Bitch, go fetch them!" Charlie yelled at the coach as she turned to float on her back, so Dean got their boards from a still laughing Greg.  
"You can join whenever you want. I can help you with the basics, you can even hold onto me if you feel uncertain."

"Thanks, I will watch from here for now, maybe later. You two have fun!"  
Back in the ocean Dean turned to Charlie.  
"So how are things going with Anna? You two seemed pretty cosy this morning."  
"She is sweet. And what about your Novak? Still in paradise?"  
Dean rolled his eyes and splashed the redhead in the face.  
"This is not a chick flick movie. I like him. Cas knows and understands me."  
"Yeah, sure. You like him. I'm lesbian, not blind. You're head over heels for this guy."   
Charlie smirked when this sentence made Dean inhale some salty water.  
"What? Come on, bitch. It's been only over a month. No big deal." But he was blushing madly while he said that.  
"Okay, okay. No need to be mad. Now show me some moves to impress my Ariel."   
She winked at Dean and they climbed on their surfboards.

 

They spent good an hour and a half in the water when Greg joined them. The guy was horrible on the board but Dean had a feeling that was only because of his shyness.  
"Okay, dorks, head out. It's getting late and my ride is coming."  
Charlie looked at the blonde boy with a stern expression.

"Ride hard" was all he said before cracking up with laughter.  
Dean could only roll his eyes again - he tended to do that a lot around the Queen of Geeks.  
"Since we have the house to ourselves for almost a week, I think we will have a great time."  
"Your little ass will get all used up, pretty boy" Charlie slapped the aforementioned body part with a grin.  
"Who is your boyfriend, Dean?" Asked Greg, smiling at the playful exchange.  
"You know my girl, Anna, right?" Charlie answered instead of Dean. "Well it's her brother, Castiel. He has our little Princess here, wrapped around a finger. You should see them together. Sickeningly sweet."

"If he's any resemblance to Anna then he must be quite handsome." Said Greg kindly.  
"You bi, new boy?" Asked Dean with a grin. He had a feeling the older guy played for both teams.  
"I'd say I have more pan in me than Peter Pan does." Said Greg without any further explanation.  
"Oh, nice. I'm not surprised. Charlie has a lot of weirdo friends." Dean added without malice in his voice. He started to like the odd short boy.

The sound of the Impala made all of them to look toward the road. Castiel was climbing out of the car in a pair of tight black jeans, a short sleeved button up and a crooked blue tie.  
"And my boyfriend arrived. So see ya later, guys." Dean all but ran to the car.  
"They truly are sweet. I hope I'm gonna grab myself some nice person around here."   
Greg said longingly as he saw the two teens embrace and kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We know, you've enjoyed this. But please show us some love in the form of kudos and comments.   
> Thank you, you filthy animals.


	11. Those three little words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is even more sweet than the others. And a bit kinky of course, because this is still us.   
> It is a very special night for both of our boys.  
> Enjoy the tooth rotting fluf, our kinky darlings!
> 
> *Merry Christmas you filthy animals! - Boe
> 
> xxx Boe and Lily

**Chapter 11**

Cas gave the keys to the Impala back and Dean sat behind the wheel with a smile.  
"Was she behaving well?" He asked as he started the engine.  
Cas just smirked with a tilt of his head.  
"Just as good as her owner."  
And just from that, Dean's cock twitched as a fresh wave of arousal flew over him.  
"Are we going back to yours? Please tell me we are."   
Cas slid his hand down Dean's arm and let it rest on his boyfriend's wrist, drawing circles on his new bracelet.  
"We are, baby. And I will give you the reward you earned today."

"Finally. But first... What is this dress up?" Dean appreciated the look but he felt quite underdressed in only his swimming shorts.   
Before the older boy could answer, Dean's phone went off, signaling a message.

"Cas, babe, check it please. I left it in the glovebox earlier."  
Castiel complied and after a short laugh he read the text. 'Thanks for making us bring back your stuff and close everything. We want pizza and beer later. Have kinky sex! x Queen C'  
"Oh crap. That will be fun. Anyway... Button up and tie? Is it my birthday?" He smirked at the suddenly blushing brunette.  
"It's a surprise. And your birthday is in January. Now shut up and get us home."

"I like surprises. And I definitely like your surprises...Sir"

That last word was a mere whisper, low enough to make Cas shiver.  
The ride back to the Novak house was uneventful after that and soon they were pulling up into the driveway.  
"Come, little boy, let's get inside."  
Dean followed his boyfriend obediently and his mouth opened from surprise as he saw the dining room.  
The table was set with white tablecloth and a bouquet of flower in the middle.  
"What is this all about?" He asked in awe.  
"Go upstairs and change. I will get dinner ready."

"Change? I'm not sure if I have my nice clothes here. Well... I'm sure I don't have any nice stuff back at home either."

Dean said but Cas smiled at him looked pointedly to the stairs.  
"Go, baby boy. I will take out the dinner of the oven. Hurry."  
The surf coach found himself speechless again. On Cas' neatly made bed a pair of black jeans, a crisp white button up and a green tie were laid out. He was sure they were the right size.  
"Cas? I'm ready. May I go down now?"  
"Yes, baby. Come now."  
Castiel was sitting by the table. A steaming pizza was in the middle of it. A delicious smelling, visibly home made one.  
"Oh God. What's the occasion? What did I do? What did you do?"

The younger teen didn't understand the presents nor the dinner.  
"Hey, don't worry! I just wanted to apologize for the afternoon and I wanted to make you forget that horrid student of yours. Now come and sit down. You're being wined and dined."

"Thank you" was all Dean said and he pulled the older boy into his arms and kissed him passionately.  
When they broke apart, breathless  and panting, they both had to rearrange their clothing.  
The dinner was wonderful, and Dean was sure this was by far the best pizza he ever had. He still couldn't figure out the occasion.

"Stop thinking, baby. There's no occasion. I just wanted to spoil my boy a little. I know it's been only 7 weeks, but I really like you." Cas put his hand over Dean's. "I bought you something. Wait for me."

He squeezed the slightly trembling fingers.   
In a few moments he was back with the nondescript bag from the mall.  
"Come on, open it."

Dean took the paper bag and looked into it. His eyes went wild and his breathing became faster. The silk panties came out of the package.

"How did you... how could you... geez Cas can you be even more perfect?"  
Dean was obviously searching for the right words to say and Cas just smiled at his boyfriend adoringly.  
"I can't wait to see you in them. Silk suits you, baby."

"Thank you, Cas. I love you."

Dean soon realized what he said and tried to backpedal.

"I mean them! I love them! How could I love you? It's too soon and you probably don't love me just tolerate me or something and..."

He didn't take notice of Castiel's standing up and walking to stand right in front of him.   
"Dean." The boy still didn't do anything. "Boy. Shut up."

The command was enough.  
"I love you too, baby."

Cas pulled Dean up and kissed him hard, hands sliding down to grab his ass.  
"I'm gonna clean up down here. You go up to my room, get naked and put those on. I want you on my bed when I come up to join you. I will make sweet love to you all night long."  
Dean swallowed hard as he nodded and moved to obey his dom.

 

The younger teen shed his clothes on his way to the bedroom. He knew that he's gonna have to clean up next day but he was far too gone to care.  
In two minutes he was on the bed, rock hard cock being on display in the confines of his new silk panties.  
"You are so beautiful like this, boy. You can talk. You can touch. Do anything you want to do with me." Castiel appeared in the doorway.

Dean raised his head high, always proud to be on display for his dom.  
"I want what you want, Sir. I'm yours"  
Cas joined him on the bed and caressed his cheek with the back of his hand.  
"I know that, baby. And I'm yours too.”

The sex between them was always hot and earthshaking but that night was different. So different, Dean found himself on the verge of crying by the intensity of it.  
Castiel was slow and tender. He started with kissing the blond breathless, then he peppered the sun kissed neck with small pecks and bites, never leaving any marks. This wasn't a usual night.  
Cas went lower on Dean's heaving torso, following the freckles there with his lips and tongue.

Dean's breath came out as little puffs of air as Cas kissed and licked every inch of skin he could find, taking it slow and sweet.  
"I love you, Dean" Cas whispered into the skin under his lips. "And I'm gonna show you tonight how much I do."  
"I love you too."

By the time the older teen made it to Dean's groin, the sandy haired boy was an incoherent mess. He was no longer able to say anything else than 'fuck' and 'Cas'.   
"Stay with me, love. I want you to watch me."

As soon as Dean looked into the bright blue eyes, Cas gave his cock a teasing lick. He jerked violently but Cas kept his hips down on the bed.

They never broke the eye contact. Cas soon swallowed him whole without any difficulty and Dean moaned loudly from the feeling of the head of his cock hitting the back if Cas' throat. But the eyes stayed on his, as those sinful lips slid up and down Dean's shaft.

Dean grabbed Cas' hair and fell back with a moan when he felt the first tentative passes of Cas' fingers over his hole.  
"Yes, please, please!" He practically screamed when a slick finger forced its way into his body. Dean couldn't even hear the opening of the tube.   
"Okay, babe. Don't hold back now. We're all alone here. Scream as much you want."

Cas went back to make a bigger mess of the whimpering boy by adding another finger and taking him down to his throat.

"Oh fucking hell...there...more...harder...please...Cas...fuck"  
Dean kept on whimpering and moaning and as Cas added a third finger, he stopped making sense at all.  
Cas took his time opening his boyfriend up, not because the younger teen needed the prep, but because of the amazing sounds he made while Castiel worshipped his body.

Tears were rolling down Dean's face into his hair long before Cas finally decided that he didn't want to kill his boyfriend with frustration.  
"Baby, are you ready?"

Cas stopped moving altogether while he was waiting for the answer so Dean had no other choice than answering him with a weak "Yeah, just.. Please!"   
Cas smiled down on the pliant boy and after putting on a condom - with shaking hands - he entered Dean with a swift motion.

"Oh thank God, yes" was all Dean could manage to get out before reaching out and pulling Cas onto him, legs wrapped around his waist, arms clinging tightly to his back. They kissed slow and opened mouthed, breathing each other in.  
The pace was slower than ever, Cas thrusting hard and steady into Dean, enjoying the broken moans coming from Dean every time he managed to hit his prostate.

Dean was trying to set up a quicker pace by moving his hips but Cas had none of it. He held steadily onto the sharp hipbones and kept his thrusts slow but hard.  
"Please, I need more."

Dean sobbed but Cas quickened his movement only just. He wanted to drag this night out. Usually they were too impatient to even properly undress the other. Dean might call him a bastard for doing this to him but he enjoyed it, they both knew it.

"Told you that tonight I wanna make love to you." Cas said with a smile and swiped a sweaty lock of hair out from Dean's face with one hand, while the other stayed on the boy's hip, holding him down.  
"I need...I need more, please fuck me....please faster."

After what felt like hours, Cas changed the angle of his hips, pushing Dean's thighs wider. The new position gave him more leverage for pushing harder and quicker. And this way he could easily reach Dean's prostate on every two thrust.  
"Yes... There! More!" The younger boy was reduced to monosyllables only.   
"Gosh, you're amazing, babe." Cas groaned and tried to think about unsexy things to not come before Dean.

"You can come whenever you want. I want to see you fall apart. Beautiful boy."  
Dean was truly a sight when he came. Eyes shining with ecstasy, his whole body going rigid and he letting out this low growl... Cas lived for seeing Dean like that.  
He kept on thrusting into him, fucking him through the orgasm before reaching his peak as well. With a last forceful stroke, he came buried into his lover.

It felt like hours but it was probably just a few minutes when Cas stood up, wincing in sympathy when he had to leave Dean alone on the bed.  
"Where you goin'?"

A sleepy voice made him stop in front of the en suite bathroom's door.   
"I'm just bringing a flannel, don't worry. You can sleep if you want."

He smiled warmly at the already half asleep boy. He loved him like this. In post-coital bliss, with half lidded eyes, mussed hair.  
"'Kay. Love ya." Dean murmured and he was softly snoring by the time Castiel got back to the room mostly clean and with a warm, wet cloth.  
"Good night, babe. I love you too."

He whispered into Dean's ear after he cleaned the unmoving boy up and embraced him from behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, hit us up with some comments and kudos if you enjoyed it!  
> And Happy Holidays :)

**Author's Note:**

> Opinions are highly appreciated. Please, if you liked this, give us kudos and comments :) Thank you!!!


End file.
